Back to normality, right?
by bookworm1379
Summary: Finally have gottton their life together, things should be normal again...right?
1. Chapter 1

**For all yous who didn't read my other story, Johnny is a werewolf and he is a trusted friend. You may like him. ;)**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I skipped beside Derek. Derek kept hold of my hand to make sure I didn't run off. It was our first day back at school and I couldn't be happier. Johnny kept laughing beside Derek. Tori and Simon were trailing behind, looking at each other times tables to make sure they didn't have the same classes.

"Chloe," Derek chuckled. "Come back down to earth, before you skip to the moon."

I skipped ahead, stopped and turned to look at him.

"Never!" I laughed and jumped into his arms. He laughed and caught me then set me on my feet.

I sighed. "You're nearly in all my listens but not all of them. I wish..."

"I know," Derek kissed me. "But it's going to be fine. We have serpate classes now. See you at break?"

"Uh-huh!" I smiled.

My first class was English. I was on my own in this class but I wasn't too bothered. I waved goodbye to everyone and skipped to class.

I sat in my new seat. It looked like I shared a desk-not the window seat sadly-and the person I shared it with wasn't here yet. I got out my pens and books. I sat straight up, ready for anything. I doodled on one of my books, waiting for the teacher. The seat beside was pulled back and I jumped.

A guy with messy brown hair sat down. He looked at me then away. I only caught I flash of green eyes. I shrugged and focused a head. The teacher and came in and set us our work. We were working in partners. I looked at the dude.

"I'm Chloe," I smiled. "Seem's we'll be working together."

"Wow. You're very smart," he said, boredly. "I'm Scott."

"L-let's get started," I said cooly. "Which book should we pick?"

"I, don't care," Scott yawned.

"I-I'm not doing all the work by myself," I warned.

"I didn't say you were going to," his eyes met mine.

"Pick a book."

"You pick. It's a book."

"We're supposed to be working together."

"Adn who says I won't?"

"Your attitude says it."

"Does it now?" his gaze bore into mine and my stomach started doing flips.

"T-that's the vibes I'm getting," I glared.

"Your vibes are off," he shot back. He glanced at the board. "Any book but Romeo and Juilet. I hate that story."

"Fine," I turned to our work. _This'll be a long hour._

_

* * *

_Finally English ended and I went to Music. I had this class with Tori which I was actually happy about. She looked pretty happy herself. We got our work then walked off to a key board. She pressed on the Middle C key.

"I hate music," she sighed. "If I was meant to play the piano, I wouldn't want to smash it everytime I see it."

"Music isn't so bad," I looked around. No Scott in this class. Good.

"Looking for someone?" Tori asked, following my gaze.

"Not really," I looked at the Keyboard. "Can you play?"

"Not to save my life."

Mostly messsing around in Music, it passed quickly. After that was Maths and I was on my own again. Finally lunch, I met up with Derek. I hugged him and then sat down at the lunch table.

"How's the normal day going?" Johnny grinned.

"Great. See that guy?" She pointed and I followed her gaze.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled.

"He's asked me out," Tori said smugly.

"You have a date? Already?" I blinked. "You move fast."

"Why, thank you."

I just laughed and bit into my dinner. I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up into Scott's eyes. Perfect.

I swallowed, "What?"

"You picked Romeo and Juilet," he glared. "I told you I didn't want that."

"Oh? I thought you picked that, since that's the only book you spoke of. If you actually worked with me, w-we could have picked a better book."

"We're changing it," he told me and walked off.

"Who was that ass?" Tori asked.

I turned back to the table and sighed.

"My English work buddy," I sighed again. "He's a jerk."

"Yup," Simon nodded. "And you have to work with him? Sucks. Too bad you can't swap him."

"I wish," I looked at Derek. "How were your classes?"

"Boring with out you," he smiled slightly. "You're in my Chem though. Which we have next."

"Today is looking up."

* * *

We walked out of Chem, Derek's arm around my waist. The hour passes quickly and I had to try to not laugh. Derek kept tickling me and he knew how hard it was for me not to laugh. We met Simon outside. He pouted and held up his bag.

"You will not believe how much homework I have," he said dramaticly. "I will die."

"It's only homework," Derek rolled his eyes. "I'll help you."

"Good, 'cause I need a smart mind. I'll just draw instead," Simon grinned.

"I said I'll help, not do it all," Derek warned.

"Deal."

I said goodbye and went into Art. Johnny waved at me happily, pointing to the seat beside him. I smiled and sat beside him. He grinned and pulled on my hair.

"Have a fun lesson?" He grinned.

"The best," I rolled my eyes. "Can you draw?"

"Hmm, stick people count?"

"I-I don't think it does," I laughed. "Looks like we're both failing this."

"Hey. Have you seen my stick people? They are the best."

"Sure they are."

"Don't judge what you haven't seen," Johnny grinned. "Let the stick people begin," he said as the teacher came in.

Johnny wasn't kidding. His stick people were very cool and funny. I laughed and drew my own people-real people- but they were still dodgey looking. Johnny chatted happily with the girl beside him. I focused on my work mostly. This was our last lesson. I looked around for my note book. Damn.

When the bell went, I told Johnny to tell Derek I'd left my book and I'll just be a second. He nodded and told be not to take too long. I went into all my classes and found it in English. I jumped when a teacher spoke.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"I-I left my book," I held it up. "S-sorry."

"Alright. Well, um, could you do something for me?" He asked, uneasy.

"S-sure."

"Can you put the books in a straight line? I hate how this teacher messed up my class room."

I looked at the book then at him. He smiled sadly. I was about the ask why he didn't do it himself when it hit me.

He was a ghost.

I gasped and stared at him with sad eyes. I sorted out the books. He smiled and faded. I turned around and saw Scott staring at me with narrow eyes. I blushed and looked down.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW. :) I hope you like this new story. -Clare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the Reviews. :D**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I looked up and met Scott's gaze. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I-I was thinking out loud," I shrugged. "Many people do it."

"No," Scott glared. "You were talking. To someone. People don't think out loud like that."

I laughed and looked around the room. Scott followed my gaze.

"Well, I don't s-see anyone," I raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"No, which brings me back to my point," he stepped towards me. "Who, were you talking to?"

I straightened up and locked eyes with him. His eyes...

"I don't know what your problem is, but whatever it is, keep it away from me," I brushed past him. "And do your half of the work. I'd hate to fail." I said without turning round.

I walked out the English room without looking back. I put my notepad in my bag and ran down the stairs. Outside Derek was waiting for me, leaning beside the car. I smiled and kissed his cheek. As soon as we were in, Johnny started the car and drove us home. I looked out my window and caught a glimpse of Scott's brown hair.

I dumped my bag on the kitchen table. Aunt Lauren stared at it then looked at me. Her look said, _does that belong there?_ I rolled my eyes and put it in the study instead. When I went back into the kitchen, Aunt Lauren was making some cookies.

"Oh, yum," I picked one up and dropped it straight away. "Hot hot!"

"They've just come out the oven," she told me. "Leave them to cool."

"I-I will..." I smiled. "Um, I wanted to talk to you..."

"About?"

"Dad."

She froze and turned to look at me.

"Chloe, we've been over this. It's not fully safe for him to know. Not yet."

"C-can't we at least-"

"No," she said strongly. "No Chloe, we can't."

"Fine."

I grabbed a cookie and stormed into the study. I jumped down beside Johnny. He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't say anything. Tori was hunched over her phone in the other side of the room. Simon and Derek were somewhere else. I sighed and shifted.

What if Scott found out? Would he just leave it alone or keep pushing me? People talk to themselves all the time. Would he believe I was just thinking out loud? I hoped he'd just think I was crazy and back away.

But his eyes. Something about them...Like I'd seen them before. Had I seen him before?

"Awww!" Tori pulled me out my thoughts.

I looked over at her. She was smiling at her phone.

"Lewis said he can't wait to see me tomorrow," she smiled.

"Lewis? Don't tell me you already have a boyfriend," I rolled my eyes.

"No," Tori glared at me. "We're new friends who may turn to something more. But he better not try anything on me though or he won't ever be able to have kids."

"Ugh. Tori!" Johnny jumped up. "There _is_ a male in the room."

"Whatever," she waved her hand.

"Have some pity on a man," Johnny said dramaticly. "I'm going for a wolfie run."

Tori just rolled her eyes. I laughed into a pillow. Johnny winked at me and walked out the room. I sank deeper into the chair and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of Tori texting. The next thing I new, someone was shaking my shoulder. I looked up and saw Derek smiling slightly.

"Did school tire you out?"

"N-no," I yawned. "Okay, maybe a little."

Derek cocked his head to the side, like he was thinking. Then suddenly, he pulled my up and threw me other his shoulder. He span around, laughing.

"Derek!" I laughed. "Aaah!" I watched the world spin around. "D-D-Derek! I-I'm getting dizzy!"

He laughed and swung me other. He caught me just before I hit the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, to make sure I didn't fall. I giggled and snuggled my face in his neck. He sighed and pulled me to my feet.

"Derek," I began slowly. "You remember Scott?"

"Scott...Oh. The ass," Derek nodded.

I laughed. "Yes, the ass," I looked away. "He saw me talking to a ghost..." I told him what happened. Derek listened. He went still and looked down at me.

"Did he believe you were just talking to yourself?" Derek asked.

"I-I don't know," I said sadly. I didn't tell Derek about Scott's eyes. About how I knew them...

Wait. Did I know them?

"You shouldn't have been talking to a ghost, Chloe," Derek said cooly. "Not in school. Not if you want your normal life back."

"Well, thank you," I glared. "I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me great wise one."

"I shouldn't have to tell you."

"You don't! I do know, you know! I'm not stupid!"

I stormed off and into my room. I slammed the door and lay on my bed. I thought Derek would help somehow not tell me something I already know! I hit my pillow dropped my head onto it. A soft knock came at the door. I put the pillow over my head.

"Chloe," Derek sighed. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please? I hate talking to the door. It's not as soft as you are."

I smiled and got up. I opened the door. Derek smiled slight then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. We'll see how he is tomorrow," Derek kissed my head.

"Okay," I snuggled closer. "Weird. We don't usually fight."

"Yeah..." Derek trailed off.

* * *

I went back into the study to do my homework.

I couldn't get my fight with Derek off my mind. Derek and I used to bump heads all the time, but since we got together he rarely got mad at me. And when he did, he never snapped or shouted, just talked to me.

What was up with us?

I shook my head. Everyone fights. It's normal.

_But you're not._

_

* * *

_

**The last line is Chloe's thought. Just to let you know. :3 Review pleasssssssssse!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Watching American Dad. 3 I love this.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I kissed Derek on the cheek before going to English. Today had been normal. No ghosts and everything had been normal between us all. Tori and Lewis were talking closely. They were almost going out. Not quite yet but almost. I hoped that today would stay normal, but I had English with Scott.

I hoped he would let yesterday go and not ask any questions. I hoped he let it go and think that maybe I was just crazy. Slightly crazy. But I knew better. I felt like I somehow knew him and his eyes...I knew them eyes.

I shook my head and ran to English. It was pouring it down. I held my bag close to my chest to try and stop it from getting wet. I came into English, my hair soaking wet. I slid into my seat ignoring Scott. I pulled out my books and groaned when they were wet.

"Lovely," Scott said, prodding my book. "The ick is lovely to read when it's all runny."

"Leave my books alone," I smacked his hand away. "It's not my fault it's raining."

"Didn't say it was," he met my gaze, his brown hair wet. "See anyone?"

"Wh-what?" I blinked.

"Well, you like to talk to air, I figured you like to imagine a real person is there."

I rolled my eyes and stared ahead.

"Did you name her/him?"

I ingnored him.

"Or, maybe you really are seeing someone?" His foot nudged mine. I wrapped my feet around my chair.

"I think out loud. I didn't think it'd be a problem," I glanced side ways at him. "I-I'll try and keep my thoughts to myself."

"If that's your story, fine," he shrugged.

The teacher came in and started the lesson. I was so gratefull when he came in I could have hugged him. He told us to continue our work. I flipped through my wet books. It was useless. They were ruined and wasn't possible to read. I sighed and turned to look at Scott.

"Please tell me you have your own notes," I said.

"Nope," Scott grinned. "Guess we have to start again. We could start by picking a new book..."

"Fine," I glared. "Pick a new book. Just because you don't like how Romeo thinks he's in love the second he see's Juliet."

"How did you know that?" He stared at me so intencly, I blushed.

"Y-you told me," I said weakly.

Had he told me? I don't remember. Yesterday he just told me anybook but Romeo and Juliet and he told me why. Didn't he? How could I have known otherwise?

"No," Scott stared, "I didn't tell you that."

He started to smile slowly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he said smiling weirdly. "Let's start over with our work."

* * *

When the bell went I ran out of English. I bumped into a few kids but didn't care. I just wanted to get away from Scott and his knowing stares. It was the slowest hour of my life. I sighed with relief when I saw Simon. He was talking to a cute girl. I smiled and walked up to them

"-can draw so well," the girl smiled.

"Thanks," Simon grinned. "I like drawing. I've been doing it for a while now. Since I was younger. I love it," Simon turned to me. "Chloe this is Rachel. Rachel, Chloe."

"Hey," I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she eyed me. "You live with Simon then."

"Yes. I'm dating his brother," I flashed a smile. "Speaking of which, have you seen Derek?"

"Mmm, No," Simon frowned. "Tori is going out with Lewis. Wink wink. And Rachel is showing me around town. Wanna join?"

"No thanks," I wanted to go home and snuggle up with Derek. "I'll find him. Have...fun," I gave him a knowing smile. He winked back and starting talking with Rachel again. I was happy for him and Tori.

I caught the back of Johnny's head. I ran other to him and jumped on his back. He chuckled and held me on him. He twisted his head to see me.

"Hitch hiking a lift?" Johnny grinned.

"Yep. I'm a mooch," I grinned back. "Have you seen Derek?"

"I'm meeting him now. Since Tori and Simon are busy," he wackled his eyebrows. "it's only us heading home. Unless you wanna go out?"

"N-No," I sighed. "I just wanna go to bed."

"Bad day?"

"Kinda. Sorta," I sighed again. "Weird more like. Scott. There is something about him..."

"Think he's a supe?" Johnny frowned. He starting walking faster, trying to avoid the rain.

"I don't know. But today, I knew something about him, and he didn't tell me. I just knew it."

"Hmm. That is weird," he sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you heard him over talking to someone?"

"Maybe," I mumbled. "I dunno. It's odd. Maybe I just need some sleep. Get my head straight."

"Maybe," Johnny repeated.

We met Derek. I jumped off Johnny's back and hoped into the car. Derek already knew about Tori and Simon, so we set straight off. On the way home we learnt there was a dance coming up and I was kinda excited.

Derek smiled and asked if I liked to go. Staight away I said yes, which made Derek smile more. The dance was this friday and I couldn't wait. I texted Tori and asked her to buy me a dress. She texted back with a smilie face and a will do.

* * *

**Slow and short chapter, I know. Sorry. But the next chapter will be better. :) Click review and ...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's POV.

Tori bought me a dress. She wouldn't let me see it but promised me I'd like it. This meant it was sluty and wouldn't show me because she knew I demand her to take it back. I couldn't even sneak a peek at it. She had hidden it with a spell. No matter what I couldn't find it.

Scott was being normal with me. He kept staring at me like he knew something and was waiting for something but other then that we only talked about our English work. But I _still_ couldn't shake that feeling…

I shook my head and bit into my sandwich. I glanced up to see Tori running over, smiling.

"Lewis asked me to the dance," she squeaked.

"Didn't you know he was going to?" I frowned.

She smacked my head. "Of course I knew! But he _just _asked me. Right now. Come on! Be happy for me!"

"I am happy for you," I smiled. "Have…fun."

"Whatever ghosty girl," she sat down and took half my lunch. "You can't get all excited because you already know who you were going with."

"Indeed," I giggled. "M-my date was secure."

"Unless you fight," Tori pointed out.

"Buzz kill."

"You killed my buzz, so I can kill yours."

I rolled my eyes but laughed. The bell went and I hopped off to Art. Johnny was already in his seat. I smiled and slid into mine.

"Hey Johnny boy," I grinned.

"How many times?" He shook his head. "I hate that name. You keep it up and I'm going to start calling you…Um…Mrs. Ghost."

"Mrs. Ghost?" I laughed. "I-is that the best you can come up with?"

"Hey. My brain is slow today."

"Noticed."

"Hey," he sighed dramatically. "Give a wolf a break."

"Give a wolf a bone more like," I shot back, laughing.

"Oh, har-de-har-ha. Look who is in a good mood," Johnny grinned. "Excited for the dance tomorrow?"

"M-maybe," I smiled shyly. "Have you got a date?"

"Me?" Johnny whispered as the teacher came in. "Have you seen me?" He ran a hand through his hair, and posed.

"So, that's a no?"

"Hey," he poked my side. "Yes. I'm going with Melinda, but we're only friends. I hate school relationships."

"Yes. Because they're _all_ domed. Try telling Tori that."

"And get my tail ripped off?" Johnny said, wide eyed. "No thanks."

* * *

Derek and I walked, arms around each other's waist. We decided to walk home instead of drive home-well, everyone else drove home-but we decided to walk home...together...alone. I smiled and snuggled closer to Derek. He held me tightly and looked down at me.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Hmm, m-maybe," I blushed.

He ran his finger across my cheek.

"Rosey cheeks," he smiled.

"You make me blush," I said pushing him away playfully.

He reached for me and I dodged away. I smiled and skipped backwards, just out of his reach.

"Come. And. Get. Me," I teased.

He grinned and ran at me. I giggled and ran ahead. I heard him coming behind me. I suddenly jumped to the left. Derek kept on running. His feet came to a hault and he looked back at me. I giggled and pointed a finger at him.

"I-I got you," I giggled. I ran in the opostie direction and tripped. I fell down. My hands flew out to brake my fall. I scratched my arm and the side of my cheek. I pulled myself to my knee's.

I gasped and touched my cheek. Derek knelt beside me. I looked up and straight back down. My cheek was cut.

"Great!" My hands flew up. "My cheek is cut! Right before the dance!"

"I bet after it's cleaned, it won't look as bad," Derek said.

"So?" I jumped to my feet. "I still have a cut!"

"It's not that bad," Derek told me.

"It's still there," I crossed my arms. "And my arm. Why am I so clumsy!"

"Chloe, you're less clumsy-"

"But I still am clumsy!" I said annoyed. "Let's just go home."

I stormed off. Derek followed beside me, glancing my way every now and again. I stopped and sighed. I looked down and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I d-don't know why I freaked out like that," I shrugged. "I guess...I want everything to be perfect tomorrow-with me and you..."

Derek took my face in his hands and gently kissed my lips.

"Chloe, as long as you're there, it doesn't matter."

"I love you," I smiled.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tori demanded as soon as I got home.

She dragged me into my bed room, pushed me on the bed, then wet a cloth and started cleaning my face. I just rolled my eyes. Been there, had the hissy fit. I let her clean my face then my arms. When she was done, she sighed with relief.

"Doesn't look so bad now," she smiled. "Want to see your dress for tomorrow?"

"I'm allowed?" I jumped up.

"Nope!" She laughed. "Ooh. I love pulling your chain. I'm gonna go text Lewis."

She hugged me and left. I fell back onto the bed and smiled. Things were okay...I hope.

* * *

**Read and Review. :}**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't anything in this story except Johnny and Scott. They're mine, mine, mine :3**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

Because of the dance, school was only half a day. Pointless. No one did anywork. Lucky for me, I didn't have English, which meant no Scott. My mood dropped though when I got home. I stared in the mirror. My black hair. I didn't hate it anymore, but I missed my blonde hair. I sighed and jumped. Tori was stood behind me, smiling. I turned around.

"Still so jumpy?" Tori smiled. "I have something that will turn that frown upside down."

She held up a bag. She reached inside and pulled out some hair dye. Blonde dye! My face burst out in a smile. I jumped up and down and clapped. I pulled Tori in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chanted. "Tori! You _rock!_"

Tori pulled away from me, her face slightly pink.

"Come on. I'll help you. I've told Derek he's not aloud to see you till it's time for the dance," Tori smiled smugly.

I let her take me into the bathroom. She chatted happily about her and Lewis while she dyed my hair. I listened, happy to have Tori as such a good friend. When the dye was done, Tori shooed me from the bathroom, to wash her hair. I sat on my bed and painted my nails with the nail varnish Tori had lefted out. Red nail varnish. Did that mean a red dress?

After Toir had had her shower, I cleaned out the dye. I blowed my hair dry and looked in the mirror. I smiled. My hair was back to blonde...Except I didn't look as young as I used to. I looked older and more responsible. But I also saw something in my eyes...My eyes had a glinter of loss.

I shook my head. Tonight was a good night.

"Wow." Tori smiled from the door. She was wrapped in a towel. "Come on. I'll do your toes nails."

I did her fingers and toes then she did my toes. We laughed together then she did my hair. She curled my hair. Then she caught the front, pulled it back and tied it in a fancey bun. The rest of my hair, all curled, spilled around my shoulders. I smiled. I loved it.

Tori did her hair next. I would have done it, but I was useless with hair. I left her to it. When I got back into my room, a bag was waiting for me on my bed. I smiled and clapped my hands.

My dress.

I ran up to it, opened the bag and gasped. It _was _red. I pulled it out and smiled. I giggled and slipped in carefully on, watching my hair and make up. I look in the mirror.

The dress fell below my knee's. It clung to everything curve in my body. It was strapless. I span around and the dress span around with me. I laughed and looked in the mirror. It wasn't as slutly as I thought it would be. The door opened and Tori came in.

She was in a deep blue dress. It fell above her knee's. It tied behind her neck and dipped low on her chest. It was made for her and fitted her perfectly.

"Y-you look beautiful," I told her, smiling.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly and span around. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," I grinned. "Oh! I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

We laughed and hugged carefully. She checked her watch.

"Show time," she grinned. "I'm meeting Lewis at school. I think Derek is watching for you downstairs," she winked.

She opened the door. She told me to wait at the top of the stairs. I did while she went downstairs. I heard whisperes of Simon's ''You look nice'' or Tori's ''I look better then nice.'' I smiled and waited. Tori called for me.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs. Derek waiting at the bottom. His eyes widened and his mouth _fell open!_ He closed it quickly, but he watched every single movement. When I came to a stop infront of him, he swallowed.

"What you think?" I smiled and held out my hand.

He took it and stared at me.

"I-I-" he gulped. "You look so beautiful."

I blushed and look away. I couldn't help smiling. I looked back at him. His hair was washed and brushed to the side. He was wearing a white shirt, the top bottons open, and a black jacket on top of that. He was wearing black jeans. He looked..._hot_. I grinned and leaned in the kiss him. He kissed me gently then pulled back.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm. I linked mine through it.

* * *

When we got to school, Tori found Lewis. He gave her a once over and grinned wickedly. Simon hugged me and went over to Rachel. Johnny went off on his own, not before winking at me and giving Derek a thumbs up.

We went inside. The hall was decorated perfectly. People were dancing on the floor, or stood on the sides, talking and drinking. Derek took my hand and lead me to the side. We got drinks. I slipped then gagged.

"Whoa. Spiked," I coughed and set it down at the table.

Derek nodded and put his down, "Maybe not such a good idea. Dance?"

"D-dance? S-sure!" I smiled.

I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck. Derek's hands went on my waist. We swayed in time to the music. I rested my head on Derek's chest. His heart beat jumped and I smiled. I looked up. Derek was staring down at me.

"That dress, is amazing," Derek whispered. "And suits you very well."

"Tori picked it," I smiled.

"I owe her one."

I laughed and went on my tip toes. I pressed my lips to his. He met me half way. I pressed harder, my hands slipping in his neat hair. I pressed roughly then pulled away. I licked my lips.

"Tastey."

"Creepy."

"W-whatever," I laughed. "I'm going to the bathroom."

He kissed my hand then let me go. I went through the halls double doors. I blinked. Where was the bathroom again? I frowned and opened the first room. Classroom. I sighed, turned around and gasped.

Scott.

I stepped backwards a few steps. He came in, smiling oddly.

"S-scott, I-I didn't see you there," I said nervously.

"I know," he stepped closer to me. "Nice dress."

I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to hide my bare shoulders. He stepped closer and I was trapped between him and the wall. I met his green eyes and stood my ground. I could take him.

"Thank you. Now, if you move, Derek is waiting for me."

"I'm fine here, thanks," he leant his arms on either side of the wall of my head. "What are you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"What can you do? What makes you so...special?" He moved his head closer. So close I could feel his breath.

"I-I'm not," I glared. "_What _are you?"

"Don't you wish you knew. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"N-nothing to tell," I breathed. I wish he would move away.

"Whatever you say."

He lowered his head. His lips touched mine. He pushed me back into the wall. My hands went up to his chest to push him away.

The door opened.

I pushed Scott away, and looked at the door. Derek stood there, eyes blazing.

* * *

**Mwhaha :3 Cliff hanger. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love writing. Enjoy 3

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I stared at Derek's face. Angry set in every feature. He stared at Scott, eyes blazing, hands balled into fists. Then he looked at me and some angry melted into pain and hurt. He look liked he would have killed Scott. He punched the door and took a deep breath. He clenched his teeth together.

"D-Derek, I-" I began.

"No!" he growled. He gave us a glare that brought tears into my eyes, then turned and stalked away.

Tears spilled from my eyes and down my cheeks. I glared up at Scott, who was grinned still! I took a deep breath...and punched his face! He wobbled backwards, caught by surprise.

"Don't ever come near me again!" I screamed.

I took off my shoes and ran after Derek. I ran into the hall. I caught a glimsp of his jacket, going out the door. I followed but by the time I got outside, Derek was gone. I fell to my knees and burried my face in my hands and cried. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to stop the pain.

God! What had I done? Why didn't I run away from Scott when I had the chance. I wipped my eyes and looked back at the hall. I stumbled up and went back inside. I sat at an empty table and drank...and drank...and drank. I threw my shoes on the floor and carried on drinking the spiked punch.

Soon, the world was blury, and the pain in my chest was going...for now. The last thing I remember was Tori frowning, and walking over to me...

* * *

Uh-oh.

I ran out of bed and into the bathroom. I puked my guts out.

Ugh. Gross.

I cleaned my teeth and changed out of my dress...? Why was I still in my dress? My make up had runned down my face. I look a terrible mess. I sighed and took a shower. After my shower, I cleaned my teeth again, just to be sure, then headed into the kitchen. Only Tori was up.

"W-what happened last night?" I asked, slumping into a chair. The last thing I remembered was heading to the dance.

"Well, when I found you, you were a crying drunk," Tori put her drink down to glare at me. "Crying over...something. You mumble too much. I called Johnny to come take you home. You were so hammered."

"D-drunk?" I looked up at her. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like me."

"Oh really? So, you don't have a hangover right now?" She raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Johnny brought you home, but said you wouldn't stop crying."

"I...Don't remember anything," I shook my head. Why would I get drunk? "Where's Derek?"

"That was my next question. We found you. _Alone._ No Derek insight. He hasn't been home all evening."

"H-he hasn't?" What _happened _last night...?

"Oh crap," I gasped. Scott. Kissing me. Derek. Seeing it. Derek. Running out. Me. Crying and...getting drunk! "Oh nooooooooooooooo!"

"What?" Tori shot up.

"D-derek," the tears came again. "Oh Tori. He looked so hurt. But I-I didn't. It was him!"

"Who? Derek?"

"No. Scott."

"Scott was so hurt?"

"No. Derek was!"

"Huh?" Tori frowned.

"Scott kissed me! And Derek saw! He ran out!" I cried.

"Oh." Tori blinked. "Scott kissed you...? And then Derek saw...? Oh."

"I know!" I cried, jumping up. "I have to find him. And explain. Something is wrong with Scott. Something is off about him. I _will _find Derek and I _will _find out what's wrong with Scott!"

"Don't bother finding Derek," A cool voice said. I jumped and span around. Simon leant against the door frame, staring at me. His eyes, hurt and sad...and pissed.

"W-what? H-he called?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. Last night. I'd never heard him so upset," Simon glared at me. "How could you Chloe?"

"Hey!" I snapped. "Scott kissed me! I pushed him away! Derek left before I could explain!"

"Derek was hurt!" Simon shot back. "He sounded...so hurt Chloe. I have never heard him so upset. No one has ever hurt him that bad."

I wipped my eyes and looked away. "I didn't do anything," I said quietly.

"That's my point," Simon said back. He turned and walked away.

I ducked my head down. Ignoring the glances from Tori, I got my shoes on and ran out the door.

* * *

"DEREK!" I called again.

I had been running all over, trying to find him. I had to explain. I had to!

"DEREK PLEASE!" I cried. "I-I need to talk to you!"

I ran into the forest by our house. I fall over yet another branch. This time, I stayed lying face down at the floor, sobbing.

"D-D-Derek, _please!_" I sobbed.

I rolled over onto my side and curled up into a ball. I could only see trees and mud. No Derek. No wolf. Stilling sobbing, I pulled myself to my feet. I walked another few feet, before falling again. This time only on my knees. I sat back on my legs.

"_Derek!"_ I shouted. "_If you are here, please talk to me! I love you!..._Please, don't leave me," I whispered the last part. "Pluh-lease!"

I ducked my head and listened. Nothing. NOTHING!

I fell to my side, and cried.

I blinked. It was night. How was it night? I shot up and looked around. Still in the forest. Night time. No Derek. Pain in my chest. I pulled my knee's to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I was dirty and looked like a tramp, but it didn't matter. Only Derek mattered.

I stared ahead. He would come. He would understand. He couldn't leave. My breath came quickly, my heart hurting with every beat.

Derek wouldn't leave me...would he?

No...

Please. He wouldn't.

"Chloe?"

My head shot up. Johnny stood a little infront of me. His eyes were the saddest I had ever seen them. He sat infront of me and took my hands.

"What happened?" He wasn't angry. He just wanted to know.

I burst into tears and told him everything. He listened, nodding once or twice or sighing. But he never got mad.

"I-I-I didn't mean for this to happen! D-Derek can't be gone. I n-need him," I sobbed.

"He won't leave," Johnny squeezed my hand. "He loves you too much."

"D-do you know where he is?" I asked.

"No. Sorry," Johnny sighed. "Are you coming inside? It's getting dark and cold."

"N-No. N-not until Derek comes home," I blinked at Johnny. "He'll come home, right?"

"Of course he will, sweartheart," Johnny stood up and held out a hand. "Come inside Chloe. Everyone is worried."

"I doubt that. Simon was so mad," I sighed. "H-he had every right to be."

"Come inside Chloe," Johnny repeated.

"N-not yet," I whispered. "Just...Not yet."

Johnny went back inside slowly. I fell back and lay down, staring at the leaves on the tree's. I closed my eyes again, and dreamed for Derek.

* * *

"Chloe? Chloe, wake up."

I snapped my eyes open. That voice. That voice I longed to hear! I focused my eyes on Derek's face. He was still wearing his dancing clothes.

I snapped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"D-Derek, I'm so sorry!" I cried into him. "I-I didn't-I thought you would leave-could let you."

Derek sighed and hugged me tight. He pulled back and rested his head against mine.

"I know. I talked to Johnny. He told me what happened," Derek closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have left...but I had to calm down. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Let alone you."

"N-No. _I'm _sorry! I should have done something-"

"Shh, shh," Derek opened his eyes. They were soft and gentle. "Johnny told me you punched him, so I'm happy."

I laughed then sighed. "I am sorry. There is something up with him."

"I know. I see it now," Derek leant his cheek against mine. "We'll get to it. But first, let's get inside."

I hugged him tight again. "I can't ever lose you, Derek," I whispered.

"You won't," Derek pulled back and kissed me. I kissed him back, pouring all my love into it. Derek sighed into my lips and lifted me up in his arms. He broke apart. I snuggled into his neck as he carried me back into the house.

* * *

**Derek 3 REVIEW! Please? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews! I've gotton loads. Thank you. 3**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I waited outside school. None of us had been in today. It was Derek's plan. It was a good plan, but Derek hated my bit, but I knew I was safe...I hoped. I leant against the wall, waiting for Scott. The bell went and everyone rushed out. Scott saw me and froze. He smiled slowly. I made a motion with my head for him to follow me. He grinned. I turned and swiftly walked away. I knew he was following me.

I walked across the street and went into the corner coffee shop. I sat in the corner on my own and waited. Scott came in. His eyes swept the shop. They zeroed in on me. Still grinning, he walked over to my table, dumped his back on the floor, and slid into the seat.

"I didn't think I'd see you today," he smiled oddly again.

"You thought wrong," I said cooly. "How's the nose?"

"Hurts, but it's worth it," he spread his hands on the table. "So. Wanna talk?"

"Oh yes," I smiled.

Tori and Simon suddenly appeared either side of Scott. He jumped. I pressed my lips together to hide my laugh. They had been hiding under a spell. Derek and Johnny came in the shop and stood by the door. Simon grinned at Scott and Tori glared.

"Let's talk," I began. "What are you?"

"I don't think-"

"Unless you wanna be zapped by my fingers, and believe me _that will hurt_, start talking creepy boy," Tori glared.

"Always so harsh?" Scott narrowed his eyes at me. "I know all about you Chloe. And Tori. And Derek and Simon. I know you lost your friend Rae and Amber. And your Aunt Lauren. She loves you so much, but can't let you go. I know how much you love Derek and how afraid you are he'll leave you. I know Tori lost her best friend Liz. How you can see her. Little Necromancer. I know-"

"S-stop!" I glared. "How do you know all that? _What are you?_"

"I am a Clarvoyant. Very rare," Scott sat back. "I just need one item of a certain person and I can see in their mind."

"Like mind control?" Tori demanded.

"No. I see _through_ the persons eyes. How they think."

"W-what's this got to do with me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I saw you," Scott's eyes sparkled. "I came across your jacket one day. And I got a vision. Of you. You were so kind and gental. So strong. I carried on watching you. I fell for you."

"Creepy stalker," Tori stood up. "We've got what we need. Come on."

I nodded and got to my feet. Scott caught my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I know you Chloe. I know how you think. Derek will never know. Come with me."

I yanked my hand back and gave him my coldest glared.

"Derek is so much better then you. I love _him_. Leave me the hell alone."

I walked away and up to Derek. He wrapped his arm around my waist. He gave Scott a cold glare, but Scott only smiled at me. I shook my head and pulled Derek out the shop.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around my knee's. Scott was creepy. Stalking me through my own mind. He fell in love with me. He wanted me to leave Derek. He was crazy. I loved Derek too much. So much it hurt to be away from him. Question now, what to do about him? We couldn't kill him. He was local. We could move, but he saw inside my mind.

"What do we do about him?" Tori asked.

We all were in the study. I sat beside Derek and his dad.

"Not much we can do," Kit ran his hand through his hair. "He's...not doing...anything real harm right now. So...we just have to leave him."

"Not doing any harm," Tori snorted. "He kissed Chloe. That's just the beginning."

"I hit him," I reminded her. "Wait. He could be watching this. How would I know?"

"You wouldn't know," Aunt Lauren sighed. "He could be watching and we have no way of knowing."

"T-then I shouldn't be here," I stood up. "You plan. I'll...do something else."

"Chloe-" Derek took my hand.

"S'okay Derek," I smiled.

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay," I smiled.

Still holding my hand, we walked out, leaving everyone to talk. I led Derek to my room. He kicked the door close and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back, surprised by the force. We walked backwards, till we fell on my bed. I tugged off Derek's shirt. He moaned and lay ontop of me. I ran my hands over his chest.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I'd never leave you," Derek pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you too much."

* * *

I lay beside Derek, my hands over his heart. He was sleeping soundly. He heart was beating softly against my hand. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. I lay there for a while before slipped out.

I walked into the bathroom and froze.

What if Scott was watching?

I couldn't live like this.

* * *

**Tori's POV.**

I paced around the study. We had to do something about Scott. He couldn't keep spying on Chloe. The creepy stalker. I knew he was going to hurt her. Or Derek. I didn't care too much for Derek but Chloe...was like my sister now.

I shook my head. How did that happen?

"We have to find a way to block him from her mind," I muttered. "A spell maybe?"

"That might work," Kit (dad, Ugh.) nodded. "I'll do some research."

He squeezed Simon's shoulder and left. My phone buzzed.

**Where were you today? 3 Lewis.  
**

I smiled. I liked Lewis.**  
**

**Sorry. Busy. See you tomorrow. Love T.**

I sighed and sat beside Johnny. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"How's the boyfriend?" He grinned.

"How did you know it was him?" I glared.

"Who else would it be?" His grin faded. "You're really worried about Chloe aren't you?"

"I think Scott may be dangerous. I don't want her to get hurt," I nodded. "I want to stop this bastard. But there's not much we can do right now."

Another buzz.

**What were you up to? 3 Lewis.**

I sighed.

**Chloe was ill. I had to take care of her. Love T.**

I hated lying but it was safer. I flipped my phone shut and stood up. I smiled slightly to Johnny and Simon before leaving. I was going to work on that spell to help Chloe...Somehow.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sitting in my garden writing. Makes it more fun and real :3

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I walked into the study to see Kit and Tori in deep convocation. They didn't even notice me till I sat beside Tori. They both jumped and looked up at me. I shifted under their gaze and faced Kit.

"Deep meaningful chat?" I asked normally.

"Acutally, yes," Tori sighed. "Trying to find a way to block Scott from your head. But there is no way of knowing if it would work or not."

"O-Oh," I said mildly. "What do you know about Clarvoyants?" I asked Kit.

"Not much," he ran his hand through his hair. "I know they're rare and some can be powerful. He would need both parents to be a clarvoyant, that's the only way you can become one, even then though, the chances of becoming one is slim. Which is why-"

"-they are rare," Tori finished annoyed. "Dammit!"

"I know," Kit said sadly.

"B-but he's not doing anything but perving and yes that is really annoying but...Oh I don't know!" I added when Tori stared at me. "I know he could get worse! I just..."

"We have to stop this perv!" Tori shot at me.

"He's not an Edison group member," I shot back. "We can't just kill him."

"Are you so sure?" Tori asked quietly.

"Leave it alone Tori," Kit said strongly. "I have a spell that might work. Come here Chloe."

A stood in front of Kit. He held out his hands, either side of my head. He whispered a few words I didn't understand. I held still while Tori watched. She watched every little movement with her eyes.

A force hit my head. I fell down with a ummpt. I blinked and next thing I saw was Kit's head over mine. His face with worry.

"D-did i-it work?" I mumbled, being help up my Kit. I swayed and he caught my arm.

"The only way to find out," he sighed. "is by asking Scott."

"He should be pretty pissed if it worked," Tori grinned. "Then we can move away some where."

"This is all messed up," I sighed.

* * *

After talking to Derek about what Kit had done, he relaxed a little. I smiled and hoped Scott was watching when I thought about Derek. The way he smiled, how it light up his face. His hair. It was softer and sexy. His eyes. The most amazing green eyes I had ever seen.

"Chloe?" Derek waved his hand in my face. "Wakey wakey. Rise and shine."

I blinked and smiled.

"S-sorry," I snuggled beside him on his bed. "I was, um, just thinking."

"About...?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause you seem to be thinking pretty intensly," he ran a hand through my hair.

"I was thinking, about you actually," I hide my face in his chest.

"Oh yeah?" he let out a rumble laugh. "I hope you were thinking good things."

"Great things," I put my hand over his heart. "I was thinking about your eyes..."

"And...?"

"You hair," I looked up at him. "And your smile."

His lips tilted up slightly.

"Uh-uh," I kissed the corner of his mouth. "I full on smile."

They tilted up a bit more. I kissed the other corner. A bit more up. I laughed and kissed him fully. I pulled away and his face lit into a full smile. I smiled back kissed him again. He laughed against my lips. I rested my head back on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up coughing. I rolled over and felt for Derek. Nothing. I shot up, opening my eyes. The room was filled with smoke. I tried to get up but wobbled and fell to the floor. I fell to my knee's coughing. My eyes watered.

"D-d-der-" Cough.

I couldn't breath.

Where was Derek?

What was going on?

I heard the door open. Please let it be Derek. I fell onto myside. I could hold on anymore. The last thing I felt was someone picking me up.

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

Chloe's breathing got lower and slower. I gently slipped out of bed and tip toed to the door. I slipped out, with one last glance at Chloe. Her face was peacefull. I smiled slightly and closed the door behind me. I walked towards Simon's room.

He had his door open and was doing his homework. I pointed to question four, making him jump.

"That's not balanced," I told him.

He frowned and looked up at me. "It is. You're eyes are off."

"It has to have the same amount of atoms on each side," I rolled my eyes. "Your left side has two more."

"Sure it does," he mumbled and scribbled it out. He span on his chair to face me as I sat on his bed.

"How you doing?" He asked me. I shrugged and looked away.

"Plu-lease. Some creepy is mind stalking Chloe and you're not worried? Or pissed? Please. As you _brother_, I know you better. Talk," he gave me a look.

"Fine. I want to rip his head off. I want him to die and never bother Chloe again. She's more upset then she's letting on. And we can't kill him. He's too common. And he's not actually doing anything yet but perving, but that is enough," I rubbed my chin. "I want this guy gone."

"I know. So do I. Let's hope Dad's spell worked," Simon sighed.

"Yeah. Let's hope-what is that?" I jumped up.

Smoke rolled through the door. Simon looked alarmingly at me. I coughed. Simon coughed. His eyes blurred.

Chloe.

I ran to the door only to have it smacked in my face. I growled and banged it with my fists. Nothing. Wouldn't move. I growled but stopped when I heard a choke cough. Simon was doubled over, coughing. I ran over to his pillow, ripped some fabric off. I wrapped it around his mouth.

"Stay low to the floor," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and crouched down.

I went back to the door and banged it with my foot. I opened the window to my left and helped Simon out. He looked back and me, but I glowered and told him to stay in the air. I ran out the door and headed to my room. The door was open and Chloe was gone.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

I coughed and opened my eyes. Darkness. But light. Something was tied over my eyes. And something tied one of my hands to a bar on the wall. I yanked and yanked, but it wouldn't come free.

"Hello?" I called. "Derek?"

Footsteps. I froze of yanking my arm. I slumped down into the hard floor when I heard breathing by my face.

"Only me, my Chloe," he whispered, fingers brushing my cheeks. "And soon you will see that."

He took off my blindfold and I glared at Scott in the eyes.

* * *

**Dun dun dunn! I thought about making this chapter longer, but I love having you on edge :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the Reviews. I got quite a few. :3 Keep 'em coming.**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I rested my head on my arm. After Scott left, I spent about, what felt like an hour trying to yank my air free. I stood up, put my feet on the wall and pulled. Nothing happened. I slumped back on the floor, put my head on my arm and waited. I'm not sure what for. But waiting seemed to be all I could do right now. I heard footsteps moving around again and tensed.

No one came in.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I missed Derek...

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

I angrily slammed my fist into the wall. I growled and whirled around. I made sure everyone was outside and safe before running back in. I checked every room but I knew it was useless. The pervy bastard had Chloe.

I walked back outside and breathed deeply. I could even find a trail. The smoke was all I could smell. And we had no clue where Scott lived and where he could have taken her.

If only I had stayed with her!

A hand fell on my shoulder. I glared behind me at Johnny.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happy," he said sadly. "We'll find her."

"We better," I growled.

"We will," he said strongly.

I shook off his hand and went to dad. He was comforting a teary Lauren. He took he back inside and I followed siliently behind. I knew dad could do a spell to locate Chloe. It was dodgey and didn't work all the time, but hell, it was worth a shot. I think he knew what I was thinking because he looked back at me and nodded, with sad eyes.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

467, 468, 469...

My breathing settled back to normal.

470 breathes...

I yanked at my arm again, knowing it was useless but I had to do something. I sighed and ducked my head. I tried summoning but nothing happened. No one came. Not even a flash. I got angry that no one came but it was pointless.

Footsteps. Coming closer. I tensed. The door opened. Scott.

"Hello my little Chloe," he smiled. He set down a try beside me. "Gotta eat still. Don't want you wasting away."

"Fuck. Off," I glared.

"Oh Chloe," he sighed and sat beside me, his hand resting on my knee. "I can see how Derek has brain washed you, but when he's gone, you'll see that it's _us_ that are meant to be. I love you and soon you'll love me."

"Derek is _everything _to me!" I almost shouted.

He moved closer to our bodies were pressed against each other, side by side.

"I saw that in your mind," he voice had an edge to it. "And even when you blocked me from your mind," he shook his head. "I forgave you. And the times you were thinking of Derek...Well, I wanted to kill him. And I will."

He put his hands under my legs and pulled me onto his lap. I tried to get off but he held me down, and only having one hand free didn't help either.

"We'll be together," his lips brushed my jaw. "You'll see that soon."

I jumped up only to be pulled into a wall. My damn hand cuffed wrist. I leant against the wall, blinking.

"T-the only person I w-want to be with, is Derek," I said breathless. "Leave me the hell alone."

He slowly stood up. He faced me, his green eyes hard. He put his arms either side of my head.

"I'll leave you alone for now. You need sleep and need to eat. If you behave," he leant his head closer. "I could even get you a better room."

"Piss off."

He smiled and kissed me. I used my free hand to smack his face off mine. He fell back a step, still grinning.

"I love how strong and weak you are," he stepped back, bowing. "Good night Chloe."

He walked out the door, laughing. I snarled and tried to yank my hand free. This bastard was going to die.

I soon sat back down and drifted off to sleep. I was walking on a field. The grass was green, the sky was blue. The sun was shinning. I smiled and lay down. Enjoying the sun.

"I knew you were a sun girl," a voice said.

I turned my head to see Simon. My eyes widened. I jumped up and ran into his arms. He hugged me tight and wipped away some tears that came free.

"Is this real?" I asked, sadly.

"No. It's only a dream," he sat us down. "It's a spell dad taught me. It's a way for us to talk without anyone knowing."

"C-cool," I sighed. "How is everyone? Is everyone okay? Alive?"

"The only one hurt is you," he took my hand. "Derek is pissed. Lauren is worried. Tori is more pissed. Johnny is worried. And I'm a mixture of both. How're you?"

"Lonely," I said surprising myself. "Scott...He said he was going to kill Derek. And he thinks we're ''meant to be'' and he says he loves me but I hate him. God. I want to kill him, Simon."

"It's okay," he hugged me again. "Do you know where you are?"

"N-no," I mumbled into his shoulder. "Dark room and handcuffed to a wall help?"

"He's got you handcuffed?" He swore and pulled back. "We'll try to find you as soon as we can. Have you tried summoning a ghost? Liz maybe?"

"I tried," I said sadly. "And it failed."

"Oh. Fabulous," Simon ran a hand through his hair. He swore. "Damn it. You're waking up," he took my hand. "I'll come back, I promise."

"Simon! Tell Derek I lov-"

I shot up. My breathing was rough and tears were streaming down my eyes. Only a dream but with real meaning. I groaned and tried to lie on my side. I couldn't. I wanted my bed. I wanted my home. I wanted my Derek. I closed my eyes and pictured Derek's eyes. His hair. His smile. His heartbeat. I wanted to hold him but couldn't.

I sob voice from my chest. I wanted to go home.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I went to Alton Towers then cinema. :) READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some of you have questions about Scott, but don't worry. Hopefully they will all be answered in this next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I sighed and rolled onto my side. Why was I so comfortable? I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a bed...still handcuffed. I rolled my eyes and froze when I saw Scott in the door way. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you like it?" He cocked his head to the side. "I moved you while you were sleeping."

"How...Disturbing," I looked around. "Won't your parents notice a girl chained to your bed?"

Scott laughed and moved closer to me.

"My parent's only visit me 3 times a year. We don't get along," he smiled. "No one to bother us. Any other questions?"

"Let me go?"

"Aha ha," Scott shook his head. "Any serious questions?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh, you keep on trying," he lay beside me. "I remember when we first met. I'm sorry I was so mean to you," he sighed. "I wasn't sure it was you at first and then when I knew...I wasn't sure if you'd love me back, so I pushed you away. But how daft was I, eh? Of course you'd love me back," he smiled.

Ugh. Big headed loser.

"F-fine. I have one question," I glared at him. "Your eyes. How do I know them?"

"You love my eyes. I knew you would," he batted his eye lashes.

"I-I didn't say I loved them," I slid away from him. "I said I knew them, idiot."

"You know them because I did a spell," he smiled. "I copy a pair of eyes you love so much. I put them on my face so you could keep them. Know who's eyes I copied?"

"Derek's," I whispered.

"I know you love them so I wanted them on me. So then you'll love me."

"Okay listen up psycho," I jumped off the bed and as far away as the chain would let me. "I don't freaking love you. I don't even like you. I love Derek. D. E. R. E. K. Not you. You are insane! Now, let me out of here and piss off!"

His eyes flashed. He darted off the bed, grabbed me and pinned me down to it. His body pressed against mine. I struggled but he was stronger then I was. I tried to knee him in the stomach but his legs pinned mine down.

"You'll see Chloe," he whispered against my ear. "You'll see we're meant to be. Derek and everyone has you brainwashed. You're meant to be with me and me only."

"Get. Off. Me," I said through gritted teeth.

"I love you. You should see it," he whispered. He started kissed my neck and I screamed.

* * *

**Tori's POV.**

Simon's eyes snapped open. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I stopped my pacing to stare at him.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "She's probably not asleep."

"I want to see her," I sighed. "If you can do the spell I sure as hell can too."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean," I waved a hand. "How are we going to find her if she doesn't even know why she is."

"Derek and dad are working on it," Simon said quietly.

"How? What the heck are they doing? Searching every area possible? What the heck can we go?"

"I don't know!" Simon jumped up. "I don't know how to find her! No ones does. But we're trying."

"It's not good enough," I snapped. "I have a plan. It's a long shot but what the heck."

"Fine, do it," he walked towards to door. "Let me know if it works."

Ladies and gentleman, my brother, Simon the idiot.

I shuddered. I strolled to the kitchen table and got out a pen and piece of paper. I sat it down on the table and sat on the chair. I looked around, knowing I'll see and here nothing, but oh well.

"Liz?" I called. "Look, I know you watch over me. And I miss you. But Chloe's been taken. If you could try and find her...I know it won't be easy but...We're running out of time. God knows what Stalker Scott will do..."

I watched the pen. It didn't move. Not even flitch. I shot an energy ball out. It hit a pillow. Feathers flew everywhere. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hands. Johnny came in. He saw the pillow, raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat down beside me.

"How can you be so calm?" I snapped.

"Because I'm a cool guy," he smiled. "We'll find her. And she can protect herself. Besides, Scott loves her. He won't hurt her. It's Derek he wants dead."

"You don't know that."

"Your right. I don't," he sighed. "Trying to keep everything calm is better then blowing everything up," he gaze shifted to the pillow.

"I was mad."

"I guessed."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "I just want her home."

"You care a lot for her," Johnny said quietly.

"We've been through a lot together," I whispered. "She's my friend. I care about her. That so bad?"

"No. It's nice," he smiled. "Nice to know your not all energy balls and witty answers."

"Watch it. I may be kind to Chloe, but my energy balls can meet yours."

"Ouch," he smiled, getting up. "Don't worry too much, Tori. It'll turn you grey."

* * *

**I thought about adding more from the next chapter but I didn't wanna. :3 You'll have to wait. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm getting loads of reviews so keep 'em coming :D**

**

* * *

**

Tori's POV.

After Johnny left I stayed in the chair, hoping to hear something from Liz. Anything. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed and took it out. Yet another message from Lewis.

_**I miss you babe. Call me.**_

I rolled my eyes and looked at the next one.

_**Can I come see you? I miss you.**_

And another one.

_**When are you coming back into schoool?**_

And another one.

_**Babe. Where are you? Come on. Call me. I love you.**_

I gritted my teeth and deleted them all. Lewis was getting really needy. I was going to have to end it. I hated needy guys. A loud bang on the door made me freeze. I got up and walked to the front door. I turned to see Derek behind me. He nodded to the door. I nodded and opened it slowly.

Lewis. He stood there, hands in his pockets, his face set into hard lines.

"You never texted me back," he glowered.

"Lewis?" I opened the door some more. "How do you know where I live?"

"I've always known," he pushed inside. "I know many things."

"What are you-"

I flew into the wall. I bashed my head. When I looked up I saw Derek charging at Lewis. I blinked and kept seeing lights. I heard footsteps running down. I jumped up as Lewis hit Derek with a knock back spell. I sent a binding spell his well.

He shot a spell forwards and they blew up in the middle, sending everyone flying. I heard Simon in the back ground cast a spell. Fog formed everywhere.

"Simon!" I complained. He wasn't helping.

Something knocked me between my shoulders and I flew forward. I flew into glass. I gasped when I felt something stab my skin on my shoulder.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

_"Get the hell off me!"_ I screamed.

I brought my knee up and slammed it into Scott's stomach. He arched up, the breath knocked out of his. He glared above me. I scrambled from under him and stood as far from the bed I could get. He stayed at the bed, eyes blazing, mouth set in a thin line.

"It's okay," he said at last. "I forgive you. But soon, you _will _see. Derek will be gone soon. So will everyone else."

"Wh-what have you done with them?" My stomach dropped. Not Derek, please, please...

"Remember Tori's boyfriend Lewis?" He smile turned evil. "He's been hiding a secret of his own. Let's hope he gets the job done."

He kissed my head and walked out the room. I fell to my knee's, tears pouring down my cheeks. I glared up at the hand cuffs. I was getting out of here. Now.

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

The fog wasn't as hard to see in for me Johnny. I found Lewis sending a spell towards Simon. Johnny jumped in the way and took the spell. I ran by Lewis, my arm flew out, and knocked him down. He flew down and I heard him swear. I pinned him down.

"Johnny? Get some rope!" I called.

A few minutes later, Lewis was tied up and knocked out. We wouldn't kill him. Yet. I needed him to tell us where Scott and Chloe was. I put Lewis on a chair then froze. Blood. I span and saw Tori on the floor, one hand on her shoulder, her lips pressed together.

I crouched beside her. She glared slight but showed me her shoulder. Glass was sticking in her shoulder. She shrugged and slumped. I told Simon to get Lauren. Johnny was sitting with Dad. The spell-that was meant for Simon-had shaken Johnny up a bit. His hands kept shaking. He assured dad he'd be okay in a while.

"Thank you for protecting my son," dad smiled at Johnny.

"Meh. It was nothing," Johnny grinned. "I love a little action."

Lauren came running in. She shooed me out the way and looked at Tori's shoulder. Her eyes widened. We helped Tori up and put her on the kitchen table. Tori held onto the edge of the table while Lauren got the glass out, cleaned and stitched it up. When it was done, Tori slumped in her seat, looked up at me and said: "Your girlfriend owes me one."

I heard Johnny chuckle. I rolled my eyes and walked back to Lewis. I poured cold water on his head. He blinked and spultered.

"What what?" He looked around.

I slammed my fist into his stomach.

"Start talking," I growled.

* * *

**Shorter chapter. Enjoy. REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chloe's POV.**

If I could just reach it...

I stood off the bed, reaching out to the table. A blunt object, to dark to make out, was on the table. I was going to use it to smash the chains. It was a rubbish idea, but it was the only one I had. If I could just reach it...

I slumped, nearly falling to my knee's. I stepped forward a little more. My fingers brushed the object. I gritted my teeth. My shoulder was coming out of it's socket but I just needed that object. My fingers gripped the edge. My eyes widened and I gripped it. I yanked it towards me, fall back against the bed.

_YES!_

I listened out in the hall. It was quiet. I smashed the object against the chain. It was a sound. Nothing that carried. I bashed it again. And again. I kept going. My beath came in short intakes. I wasn't going to quit till this chain was broken!

_So then what? Break the chain and...?_

Oh shut up. I'll work it out.

_Great plan._

I rolled my eyes and bashed again. It snapped. Not fully, but a little. I smiled and bashed again. Harder and harder. It snapped and I tumbled backwards. I was free! Well...free of the chain. Time to save Derek...

I slowly opened to door. The hall was dark and empty. Perfect. I made my way slowly down it.

Derek would still be alive. He was strong and clever. Really clever. Plus he had all the gang. Together, they were stronger than anything. They're all fine. And to prove it, I would get out and see it with my eyes.

I came to the stairs. I heard Scott moving around in a room below. I straightened up and went downstairs. Now or never...

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

Tori sat next to me, holding her shoulder up, glaring at Lewis. If looks could kill, Lewis would be dead and sent to hell by now. Lewis was blinking, coming around. Johnny put his hand on my shoulder, holding me down. I wanted to push him off but didn't.

"Hey, Lewis," Tori stood up. "Start telling us everything or I swear to god, body parts are gonna start coming off. Where is Chloe?"

"I don't know," Lewis said weakly. "Scott has her someplace."

"I think we should start with fingers," Simon looked at Tori.

"I was thinking more..." Her gaze travelled down Lewis.

"NO!" Lewis shouted. "I plan to be a family man!"

"Then tell us what we want to know," Tori said slowly. "Is Chloe alive?"

"Yes," Lewis answered.

"Lewis sent you here to kill Derek right? Why?" Johnny asked.

"Scott thinks with Derek out the way," Lewis's gaze shot to Derek. "With him out the way, he think's Chloe will turn to him. He thinks you have her brainwashed."

Tori slammed her foot into Lewis's shoulder. He pressed his lips together, not making a sound.

"Why the fuck are you helping him?" Tori demanded. "Why predent to like me?"

"I owe him!" Lewis screamed at her. "He saved my life. Twice. I owe him. And going out with you," his eyes lids dropped. "was easy. It got me to you. Which got me to Derek."

"Did you really think you could beat us all?" Johnny asked, sounding honestly curious.

"Well," Lewis growled. "Scott didn't tell me you _all _had powers and _that _powerfull."

I stared at him. I wanted to rip his throat out. I wanted him to suffer. They thought Chloe would turn to Scott if I was dead? She wouldn't. I know she wouldn't. She loved me. She told me. I saw it in her eyes. Everytime she smiled at me. I saw the look in her eyes. Love.

"Is she still alive?" My voice sounded low.

"I don't know," Lewis smiled. "I really don't give a fuck either."

I stood up so fast Lewis sank back into the chair. Pure terror in his eyes.

"Listen up you waste of space, your going to call Scott and tell him I'm dead. Then your gonna find out where Chloe is and take me there," I put my face in his. "If not, I will enjoy tearing you up into tiny little pieces," my lips twisted up. "How about that phone call?"

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

I stood at the bottom step, hugging the wall. Scott was in the kitchen, making something. The door was open. If I ran by when his back was turned, I could get out. I didn't know where we were, but I just needed to get out. I slowly walked forward and froze when I heard something ring.

"Hello?" Scott's voice echoed through the house.

I swallowed and kept walking forward. I peeked in. Scott had his back to me. Perfect.

"What do you want Lewis? I'm busy," Scott growled.

I froze. Lewis. It couldn't be. I pushed back my fear and ran forward. I opened the door.

"He's dead? Are you sure?"

I froze.

No. No. He wasn't talking about Derek. He couldn't be. I ran out. The door slammed behind me. I froze then legged it. All I could see was tree's. I heard footsteps inside. I ran into the trees and fell. I sucked in a breath. My leg. That was going to leave a mark.

I heard the footsteps going closer.

_Get up!_

Derek...

_GET UP NOW!_

I pushed to my feet, ignoring the tears in my eyes. I ran forward and hid behind a tree. I looked down at my leg. Blood. I pressed my hand to it.

"_Chloe!"_ Scott's call echoed through. "I know you're out here. I'm not mad at you."

I edged around the tree, looking for Scott's figure. I slowly stepped forward, avoiding twicks that might snap and make a sound.

"Chloe, please come back," Scott's voice was gently. "He's dead, you know. Lewis killed Derek. He's dead. The spell to block ghosts is still around this land though. You can't see him."

I chocked a sob and walked forward. I fell again. I gasp fell out my lips. I froze on the floor.

Tears spilled out my eyes. Derek couldn't be gone. He couldn't be. The world started going blury. The ground moved under me. Sobs escaped my lips. I didn't care. What was the point anymore? I rolled on my side and saw Scott there. He crouched down.

I moved away but he picked me up. He slung my arm over his shoulder, my head on his shoulder.

"L-let me go," I whispered.

"No. You need to go back to bed," he carried me back.

I turned my head away and cried.

* * *

**Reviiiiiiiiiiew!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm reading The Forbidden Game By L J Smith, I love it. Has anyone read it?**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

When I reopened my eyes, I was back on the bed. But not chained. I sucked in a breath. A stabbing pain shot through my heart.

What heart?

Derek had my heart and now he was gone...so was my heart. I loved him with all my heart. He was the reason it kept beating but without him what was there? I had my friends, yes. But Derek was_ my _love. _My _heart. I needed him to breath. I needed him...but I simply did. He was my all, my everything. Tears spilled down my cheeks again. Sobs built up in my chest. A made a strangled song.

I jumped when I heard Scott's voice.

"Does it hurt?"

I didn't notice him sitting at the end of the bed. I was on my back, ontop of the covers. Scott had pushed my jean legs up. He was cleaning my cut leg. It took my a moment to realise he was asking about my leg.

I nodded and looked away. Since he told me Derek was dead...I didn't care about Scott anymore. He could keep me here and kill me. I didn't care. Derek was gone. What was the point?

"I've cleaned it. I'm about to put a plaster on it," Scott told me. "It's not too bad after you clean up the blood."

I shrugged, looking at my toes.

"I had to do it Chloe," he whispered. "He had you brainwashed. You need to see he isn't everything. He didn't deserve you. I don't. But I can try. You'll see we are meant to be."

Angry rose inside of me. _I _didn't deserve _Derek. _Not the other way around. Scott deserved more crap! Infact, crap was too good for him. The only person I was meant to be with was Derek. Derek was everything. He was everything to _me!_

"Get out," I said in a low voice.

Scott sighed and got up. He walked to the head of the bed. I balled my hands into a fist.

"I understand why you are upset-"

"Just get out Scott. Go away. Go to Hell. Just _get out!"_ I almost shouted.

He sighed again. He kissed my head and left. Not before looking at me again. I threw my pillow at the door after him. I curled into a ball, ignoring the pain in my leg, and cried.

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

Johnny was driving, dad is the front with him. Lewis sat between me and Simon. Tori was staying home with her shoulder. She didn't like it but she needed to rest. Lauren had no powers so was a risk. Lewis was giving Johnny directions of where Chloe was. It took all my strength not to smash his face in. I breathed deeply and focused on Chloe. I was going to find her. Going to save her. She would be okay, if not. Lewis and Scott would be looking up from Hell.

"Take a right here," Lewis said weakly.

"You better be leading me the right way," Johnny said cheerfully. "Or I might mistakenly lead you into a lampost."

Lewis gulped and looked straight ahead.

Each day, I was liking Johnny a little bit more.

Lewis kept telling Johnny were to go until we hit the edge of some tree's. Lewis gulped again and looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"His house is through the tree's," he said in a small voice. "It's quiet a walk but it's through there."

"Right," Johnny sighed. "Let me guess. We charge in, I'll grab Scott by the neck, you get Chloe and Simon and Kit stay with Lewis?"

"I like it," I opened the door. "Let's go."

"Why must the pretty guy always risk his face?" Johnny pouted, mockingly.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

I was sobbing my heart out when Scott came in. His face was pure fury. He grabbed me and picked me up in his arms.

"Hey!" I complained but he held me tighter.

He jogged down stairs. He kicked open another door that led to more stairs. He ran down them. He dropped me on the floor and paced infront of me. He was muttering something. I sat up, slightly dizzy.

"What the hecks wrong with you?" I asked. I wanted to cry some more!

"I saw what they're planning!" He snarled. "I saw it in his mind! They're coming here."

"Who's mind? Who is coming?" I asked quickly.

"Johnny's!" He whipped round to glare at me. "I saw the plan in his mind. _He's coming here! _How did he find me...?"

"S-Scott..."

"_I won't let them take you!"_ He shouted at me.

I stared at him with wide eyes. He grabbed my upper arms, pulled me to my feet. He stood behind me, his back to the wall, me slightly infront of him. His lips were in my hair. My leg complained with pain. I ducked my head down. He'd lost it...If he had ever had it...

Upstairs, I heard the door slam open. Then running footsteps. Johnny was here? I felt some hope come on in me. The door Scott had just kicked open, bashed open again. Scott's arms slipped around my waist, holding me to him. I looked up and froze.

"Well, well," Scott sounded tired. "I shouldn't be suprised to see you here."

Derek stood a few feet infront of me. His eyes wide with pain and anger. His hair was a mess. The wind maybe? The only thing holding me back was Scott's arms.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wasn't too sure what to do with the next chapter. I tried writting a few things but it didn't seem right, so I kept with this. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Chloe's POV.**

He was alive. Derek was alive. His chest was rising and failing. He was breathing. His cheeks has colour in them, his green eyes were sharp. I wanted to put my arms around him. To hear his heartbeat. I wanted him to hold me back. I wanted him to kiss me and take me away from Scott. Thinking Derek was dead was the worst possible pain I had ever felt.

"D-Derek..." My voice came out in a whisper.

Scott's arms tightened around me, holding me to him. His fingers were digging into my arms. I didn't care. My eyes stayed locked on Derek. Derek's eyes shot to my cut leg. His lips pulled back over his teeth. He shot Scott a death glare.

"Know what?" Scott snarled. "You take her and kill me?"

"I like that plan," Johnny frowned. "Hey! That was my plan. Plan stealer."

Derek rolled his eyes. I hid a smile. I loved Johnny as a friend.

"How about, you give me Chloe and I promise not to make your death too painfull?" Derek stepped forward.

"Yeah plan stealer," Johnny stuck his chin out. "Not too painfull."

Scott tightened his grip even more. I winced. His lips brushed my temple. Derek frooze. Johnny glared at Scott.

"That's the thing, isn't it? The get to me, you have to get through Chloe," Scott tilted my head to the side, his lips brushing my neck. "And none of you will hurt her. Or let anyone else hurt her."

I closed my eyes. His chin was resting on my shoulder, his lips kept touching my neck, my cheek. I breathed deeply. It took all my all not to throw up. When I opened my eyes, Derek was staring at me with unease in his eyes. I smiled slightly as him, but it probably looked a little off.

I sent Derek a look, telling him to wait. I had a mini plan forming in my mind. Johnny was still glaring at Scott, stepping forward. Derek put his hand on his arm, sending his a look. Johnny frowned but waited.

"D-do you really think y-you can beat them?" I whispered to Scott.

"No," he whispered back, his lips touched my hair. "But no one can have you if I can't."

"Why me?" I asked. I really wanted to know. "Why do you love me?"

"Because you don't see yourself," he sighed. "Your good and strong. But brave and dangerous. Your a flame that sparks when people you love are in danger. I've watched you. I fell for you. I-"

I brought up my foot and pushing it into his stomach. His doubled over and his grip released. I slipped out and tumbled forward. Strong arms caught me. I looked up into Derek's beautiful face. I brought myself up straight, into his arms. He held me tight against his chest. Tears filled my eyes but didn't fall. When he started to pull back, I held him to me. I rested my cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His chin rested on my head.

"I-I thought you were dead," I chocked out.

"Oh Chloe," he whispered. When I looked up, his eyes were red. "I thought-I didn't know if you were-"

"Hey! Hell-_lo?_ Werewolf holding Plan Stealer here?"

I laughed and turned. Johnny had Scott pinned to the wall.

"Oh no. Don't let me interupt. I'll just stand here," Johnny rolled his eyes. "Have your love talk later, right now, let's figure out what to do with this nut."

I laughed against but it was more of fright and hummor. Derek let go of me and got a rope. He tied Scott up then slung him over his shoulder. Johnny helped me walked up the stairs and out. Mostly by holding me. We walked through the tree's. Right now, I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care. When the car came into veiw, a smile spread on my face. Derek put Scott in the car...with Lewis? Then locked it. What was Lewis...?

"Lewis?" I frowned. "Is Tori okay? What happened? Is everyone-"

I was cut off by Simon's hug.

"Chloe!" He beamed. "I missed you little ghostie."

"Simon," I sighed into him. I hugged him back then stepped away. "I've missed you so much."

Arms picked me up, and hugged me backwards.

"You left out my hug before," Johnny bent his head over my shoulder. "How ya doing?"

"Confused. What did Lewis do?"

"Long story," Derek said, taking me from Johnny. "First thing is what to do with them two. Then get you home. I vote killing them."

"I second that," Simon put his hand up.

"Ditto," Johnny bared his teeth at the car.

"I don't think we can just kill them," Kit sighed. "Not Lewis anyway. I can clear his memory and take him home. But Scott..."

"Kill him?" Simon offered.

"I don't think we can."

"Then what do we do with him?" I asked quietly.

* * *

Kit cleared Lewis's memory. Then he drove him home while we watching Scott. Johnny tied him to a tree. Him and Simon were incharge of watching him. Scott kept his eyes on me the whole time. Derek stood infront of me, blocking Scott's view.

"How're doing?" Derek asked, brushing my hair with his fingers.

"My leg hurts but I'm fine. A little numb," I leaned against him.

"Did he-" Derek swallowed. "Did he-do anything to you?"

"He kept me handcuffed to a pole at first then a bed," I looked up into his leaf green eyes. "But he didn't do anything. I wouldn't let him."

"I know you wouldn't," Derek chuckled but I could see relief in his eyes. I kissed him lightly then rested back against him.

When Kit came back he had a new plan. He didn't like the killing idea and I could see Derek was mad about it. He wanted to tear him apart, but we couldn't. The more killing we did, the more at risk it would put everyone.

So Kit would clear Scott's mind. Of everything. Every memory and every thought he had ever had. Scott would forget his own name. Then were would send him on a bus to his parents. Kit did the spell. Scott glared at him then his eyes began the close, his head dropped. When he looked back up, he was a frightened little boy.

"I-I-Where-what-?" Scott's lips trembled.

"Come on," Johnny untied him. "Time to get a bus."

"B-b-bus?" Scott cried.

"It's like a giant box on wheels," Johnny grinned at him. He shoved him forward.

Everyone was in the car already but Derek, Kit, Scott and I. Johnny slid in behind to wheel again. Simon was in the back. I felt hands on my shoudlers, and thought it was Derek. I smiled and tilted my head back. Scott. His eyes were wild.

"D-Der-AHH!" I flew over Scott's shoulder and into the air. I screamed and saw the floor flying towards me.

* * *

**Working on the next chapter. :3 Review. :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Loads of reviews. Thank you so much and keep 'em coming. :3  
**

**

* * *

**

Derek's POV.

I saw Scott go for Chloe. Why was I standing so far away from her? Johnny saw it too. He pushed open the car door. I called Chloe's name. She looked back at Scott, her eyes afraid. I ran forward, but too late. Scott flew Chloe over his shoulder. She screamed and flew into the air. Too high. I knocked Scott down, a second too late. I looked up and saw Chloe come crashing down. She screamed, her arms waving about.

She came down. I shot to my knee's and saw Johnny dive out. He caught her and they both crashed into the ground. I growled and looked down. Scott's eyes were slowly coming open. I picked him up with one arms and smashed him to a tree. Hard enough I heard something break. Hopefully his neck.

I crouched beside Chloe. Johnny was lying beside her, on his stomach. Chloe was on her side.

"Chloe? Johnny?"

Johnny coughed and rolled onto his back. "Isshekay?"

I shook her gently. She sucked in a sharp breath and let it out in a wince. I puffed out air in relief when her blue eyes opened. She coughed, blinking, then pushed herself up. I helped her stand. When she swayed, I put my arms around her.

"Anything broke?" I asked quietly.

"N-no," she coughed again. "Just bruised. You okay Johnny?"

"Oh I'm fabulous," Johnny brushed his jeans. "Just dirty clothes. You can pay for the dry cleaning. Try not to let anyone else throw you around m'kay sunshine?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. She swayed then caught herself. That was it. I was getting her out of here, giving her something to eat then rest.

"We're leaving," I told everyone.

Dad was by Scott. Blood had spilled down his check and onto his neck. Dad shook his head at me. Scott was dead. A quick death at that. Dad did some spells and moved Scott. I pushed Chloe in side the car. I sat beside her, never letting go of the hands.

"Okay. Everyone got there seat belt on?" Johnny started the car. "Let's get home. I need to clean my face."

"Home," Chloe whispered. "Sounds perect."

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

I must have fell asleep, because I woke up in my bed. _My _bed. I smiled and snuggled closer into my covers. I froze when I felt someone beside me. I looked up and saw Derek staring off into space. I moved closer to him, feeling safe. I pushed up, brushed my lips against his cheek. A small smile played on his lips. He pulled me tight to his chest.

"I had your Aunt look you over," he told me quietly. "Your leg is okay. No serious damage."

"Yay," I said. "What happened with Lewis?"

Derek sighed, "He was working with Scott. Trying to get rid of me. He hurt Tori with a spell but she's fine. A cut on her shoulder and a damned pissed off attitude."

"Poor Tori," I sighed. "I'm gonna see her."

"If she bites your head off, don't say I didn't warn you," Derek grinned.

I got up but paused when Derek called my name.

"I-I-" Derek looked away. "I'm sorry. For leaving you. The night Scott took you. If I didn't-"

"-he probably would've got me another time," I closed my eyes. "Derek. It wasn't your fault. Scott was crazy. He would've got me one way or another."

"I love you."

I opened my eyes and smiled. "I love you too. Always."

I blew him a kiss then went to Tori. She was playing music loudly when I opened her door. One of her pillows had a hole in it, like she sent a spell at it. She had a sling, holding her shoulder up. I pressed my lips together.

"Tori?"

She jumped. She looked up and waved me in. I sat beside her on her bed. Her black hair was slightly messy. I put my head on her okay shoulder. She sighed, turning to music off.

"Are you-"

"Don't finish that question," she warned. "You'll set me off, then I'll have _no_ pillows to sleep with."

"Lewis was a bastard," I said after a moment of silence.

Beside me, Tori laughed, taking my hand. "Yes he was." She shook her head and dropped my hand.

"Did anyone tell you what happened to him?" I asked.

"That's he lost his memory," she made a face. "I manage to hit him with a spell once or twice but I wish I could've kicked him where the sun don't shine."

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

"Are you okay though?" I asked anyway.

"I'm not the one who was kidnapped by a crazy stalker," she sent me a sideways look.

"Touché," I breathed. "Are you okay? Just answer and put my mind at rest."

Tori hugged me then stood up. "See me? I'm hard to break down. One boy ain't gonna cut it," she smiled at me. "I'm good Chloe. Worried about you though," she walked towards to door. "You might wanna shower though. You kinda stink."

"Ah. Glad to be home," I followed her out.

"Bet you are," she smiled softly, then walked off.

* * *

The weekend came. From Monday we'd be going back in school, claimed we went on a short family trip. No one would care anyway. On Saturday night, we were all sat in the study, either reading or watching a film or talking.

I sat beside Johnny watching _Dead Silence. _Derek was reading in the corner while Simon drew.

"Oh. My. God!" Johnny hid his face behind a pillow. "Do you see that doll? _It was talking!_ Creepy clown doll."

"It's only a film," I reminded him again.

"Remind me why I am watching this," he stood up. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Chicken."

"Am not," he put his hands on his hips then looked at me pleadingly. "Can you come with me to get a drink?"

Simon laughed. I giggled but got up.

"Want me to hold your hand?" I asked, still laughing.

"Don't be mean," Johnny said as we walked to the kicthen. "I get scared easily."

"I-I see that," I stopped laughing. "Thanks for saving me earlier today."

Johnny stopped, put his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out.

"Well, just another day, another victim saved, anther bad guy stopped."

I laughed and smacked his chest. He winked at me then continued walking down. I froze when I saw a figure infront of the front door.

* * *

**Who is your favourite person? Review and tell me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's thundering outside. :3 I love writting to this weather.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

Johnny froze beside me then grinned. I ran forward. She was just as I remembered. Her curls spilled over her shoulder and down her back. I laughed and picked her up in my arms.

"Megan!" I hugged me.

"Herro Chloeeeeeeeee!" she giggled and hugged me back.

"Hey Peter," Johnny punched Peter's arm. "Long time no see."

"I know," Peter grinned. "Simon taught me a spell to find you guys. I figured we could pop by for a visit. Nice place."

"Why thank you. I live in it myself," Johnny led us down the hall. "By the way, we're all in school now. Weird right? Normal life and all that. Come say hi to everyone."

Peter and Megan were welcomed back with open arms. We all sat on the sofas, chairs and the floor. We all talked. I kept Megan on my knee's. Peter told us that he stayed with his grandparents for a while. Megan soon get back to herself, and over the death and Amber.

Megan was still a healer. She healed Tori's arm when she saw it. She was still cheeky and cute.

"How you doing?" I asked her. I was holding her, walking to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone.

"Better," she blinked. "I miss Ambie Bambie. She used to play the pee-pee-piano for me. I miss that."

"I-I know," I ran my hand through her curls. "Want would you like to drink?"

"Dwink?" Megan giggled. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?" I sat her on the counter.

"Because...it's a secrwet!"

"But if you don't tell me," I got out some glasses. "you won't get a drink."

"Oh no!" Her eyes widened. "I want juice!"

"You want juice what?" Derek said, making me jump.

"I want juice please?" Megan smiled.

"Comin' right up," Derek winked.

Megan and Derek took the drinks back. I stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up a little. One of the spare glasses smashed, making me jump. I span around. I sighed and sweeped up the broken pieces of glass. When Derek came back in, I told him to watch out for glass. He nodded and helped me pick up some of the pieces.

"Megan seems happy," Derek mumbled.

"Y-yeah," I smiled, putting the glass in the bin. "She does. How is Peter?"

"He's okay. Still not fully over it, but better," Derek cocked his head to the side. "Have you ever thought...?"

"Thought about?" I pressed when he didn't finish.

"About having kids." Derek went slightly pink.

I froze and almost dropped the juice bottle. I blinked and put it in the fridge. When I closed the fridge door, Derek was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"I-I-I-I-" I took a deep breath. "I don't know. Maybe a little. I mean, not right now," I breathed. "Maybe when we're-I'm-us are older. I thought about if they'd be werewolf _and _Necromancer. I mean, I know the gean of Necomancey is always passed on, but, yeah," I coughed.

I leant against the kitchen counter, looking up at Derek. A small smile was on his lips.

"Freak out over?" He asked.

"You just kind of sprang that on me," I coughed again. "Short version? I have thought about it...but for the future."

"Me too," Derek said casually. "Not right now, like you say. But I would like it. With you."

"Yeah?" I turned my face away. I was sure I was bright pink.

The kitchen blew open. Rain poured inside. I jumped. Derek smiled and leaned over to close it. I took another deep breath, trying to get my face back to it's normal colour.

"Hey you two!" Johnny bounced into the kicthen. "Come _on! _We're playing Twister," Johnny grinned. "Hey. You look like a strawberry, Chloe."

"I'm warm," I lied. "Let's go play."

* * *

"Left foot, red," Kit called.

Derek, Simon, Tori, Johny, Peter and I were all spead out across the Twister map. Kit was calling out the colours and Megan was laughing when someone almost fell.

"Move that foot Simon," Aunt Lauren laughed.

"I can't bend that way!" Simon laughed too. He moved his foot to the closest red circle. Johnny grunted when Simon stepped on his toes.

"Okay Johnny, Right hand, Yellow!"

"For the love of-" Johnny moved his hand, making him lean over me. "Sorry Chloe, but at least you have a nice view."

I rolled my eyes when Tori laughed.

"Derek, right foot, green!"

Derek slid his foot. It bumped into Peter. Peter swayed but then caught his balance. Derek slid his foot onto green and shot me a happy grin. I giggled and looked up. All I could see was Johnny's chin and his shirt.

"Chloe? Red Hand, Blue!"

I moved my hand. I knocked Johnny's and he fell ontop of me. His foot knocked Tori, who fell into Peter who kicked out Simon's foot, who knocked Derek down. I burst out laughed, shoving Johnny off me. Megan's giggle was the loudest. I stayed lying on the floor, laughing with everyone.

I stopped when the light bulb flickered. I stared at it. It seems to be turned round in a circle.

"Get up!" I shouted.

The lighe bulb came crashing down and missed my head by a second. Everyone froze and stared at it. I leant against Johnny for a second then sighed.

"That was weird," Megan frowned.

Wasn't it just?**

* * *

Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Many people love Johnny the most. Yay! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I clutched my books to my chest. This morning I had asked to be moved in English. I could sit in that same spot where Scott used to be. It was too weird. I slid into my new seat, putting my books down.

"Hi!" The girl beside me beamed. "I'm Jessica. Your Chloe right? Nice to meet you. I guess we'll be English partners. Cool right?"

"Uh, sure," I made a face. "So, um, let's get started on our work."

"Oh yeah. We should. I mean I aced English so you'll be a good person to be with..."

English went by slowly. Mostly because Jessica didn't shut up. When the bell went I skipped straight into the bathroom. I clutched the wall for supports. I cleaned my hands and waited for the bathroom to empty. I locked the door when everyone left. I was going to wait to do this but I have had a bad feeling all day. I closed my eyes. I focused on Liz. Liz with Eric. I needed to speak to her and it couldn't wait. I felt a whoosh and opened my eyes.

"Chloe!" Liz grinned. "Long time no see!"

"Good day darling," Eric winked, his arm around Liz.

"Man, am I happy to see you two," I slung my bag on my shoulder. "I need to ask you something."

"About that bad feeling you're feeling?" Liz raised her eyebrows.

"And the things that are going bump in the not so night?" Eric smiled grimly.

"Y-yes," I blinked. "Do you know who it is?"

"Nope," Liz sighed.

"Not a clue sunshine," Eric sighed too.

"We thought about Scott but it's not his power," Liz frowned. "Unless someone is teaching him how to."

"T-that's possible?" I blinked.

"Anything is possible on the death side doll," Eric said deeply. "We're keeping a watchfull eye out. Now get to class, you rebel."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but went to class.

* * *

I sat beside Tori, nudging my food around the plate. Tori told me she had seen Lewis and he had no memory of Scott or her. She was glad.

"Is it Beef or Chicken?" I eyed my food.

"Either way, don't eat it," Tori sighed.

"W-what's up?" I turned to her.

"Just thinking about Lewis. I don't miss him but I just want to..."

"Punch him?"

"No," Tori laughed. "Not punch him. Though, that might help. I want a real explaination. Of why he did it. I guess."

"Ahh," I smiled sadly.

"Yeah," she stood up. "But he has no memory now. Bring on the trust issues. See you later."

I smiled softly at her. She shrugged and walked off. I made a face at my lunch, pushing it away. I got out my History book and scanned through it. I was reading about Germany when Derek and Simon sat down. I jumped and looked up.

"H-hey," I smiled.

"Hey," Derek kissed my cheek. "How was English?"

"I sit next to a girl called Jessica," I shrugged. "Doesn't shut up but seems normal enough."

"Good," Simon grinned. "You know how we feel about the crazy people."

I pushed my book into my bag, looking down I said: "I spoke to Liz today."

Derek froze. "In school?"

"Y-yeah. But I-"

"You shouldn't be talking to ghosts in school Chloe," Derek cut in. "You can't be found out."

I glared. "I'm not stupid Derek. I went into the bathroom and locked the door," I stood up. "Thanks for the faith."

I turned and stalked off. We've had this argument before. This time I was more carefull. I stayed in the bathroom with the door locked, no one could have come in and seen me. Derek should trust me more. And he didn't even bother to ask why I talked to them! I roughly opened my locker, shoving my bag inside. I didn't jump when I closed my locker and saw Derek there. I ignored him and walked off the other way.

"Chloe-" Derek sighed, walking beside me. "I'm sorry. I just want us to stay safe."

"Y-yes I know!" I span to face him. "I _was_ carefull Derek. I'm not a total idiot!" I turned and walked off.

"Your not an idiot," Derek said normally. "I'm sorry I jumped to telling you off. What did Liz say?"

"I'll tell you later," I pushed open the art door and went in.

Johnny pushed me into my seat then jumped into his. He grinned. His hair flopped infront of his eyes so his whipped his head around to get it out.

"You need a hair cut," I told him.

"Don't like my blonde hair long eh?" Johnny pouted. "I think it makes me look hippy."

"It doesn't."

"Ouch. What's with the frown?"

"Nothing. Just Derek," I shook my head. "I'll tell you later."

"Sounds interesting. Ghost stuff?" Johnny looked around.

"Yes."

"Friendly ghosts?" Johnny brightened. "Do you think Caspers real? 'Cause _he _is the most friendly ghost ever."

"You know what Johnny? If I ever see Casper, I'll tell him you said hi."

"Moody," Johnny turned to his work.

* * *

I told everyone what Liz said then retreated into my room. I wasn't surprised when Megan hopped into my room and onto my bed. I shoved my homework aside and lay beside her. Staring up at the roof. She took my hand, twirling it around.

"Do the ghosts scare you?" She asked quietly.

"N-not as much as they used to," I said, equally quietly.

She nodded. Normally Megan was much more bubblily and chatty. But today she was grown up and quiet. I wanted to ask what was wrong but figured she'd tell me sooner or later.

"Have-" Megan swallowed. "Have you ever seen Amber?"

I wrapped my hand around hers. I kissed her curls.

"No Megan. No. I haven't seen her."

"Is that a good thing?-Or a bad thing?"

"It means...she's passed on," I frowned. "It's a good thing. I think she's happy."

"Me too," Megan whispered. "I hope she's happy."

Megan sniffed. I wipped the tears from her eyes and hugged her close. I stayed with her till she drifted off asleep. I tugged her under the covers and crept out the room. I turned to glance at Megan. Her hair spilled over the pillow. Her face peacefull. She had one arm hanging off the bed. I did want kids with Derek. Not now. But in the future. I did want to be with him forever.

I smiled and went to find my werewolf.

* * *

**Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I lost my phone at a fun fair. D: Spent an hour looking for it but couldn't find it. D:**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I crept along the halls, looking in each door, trying to find Derek. I balled my hands into fists then spread them out again. I frowed and opened the front door. Derek was sat on the grass, gazing up at the moon. His green eyes sparkled in the moon light, his cheeks slightly flushed. His head turned towards me when I walked over. I knelt beside him, taking his hand.

"You okay?" I asked, kissing the back of his hand.

"Yeah. Just thinking about going for a run," Derek smiled softly.

"Human run? Or wolf run?"

"Wolf," Derek grinned. "It's been a while since I have."

"O-okay," I stood up. "Want me to go or...?"

"Stay," he jumped up. "Come on. Lets go into the tree's some more."

Holding my hand, Derek walked us deeper into the tree's. He sent a grin over his shoulder at me then jogged behind some tree's to change. I sat down and waited for him to come out as a wolf. Derek almost always changed with me here. I liked being here. It was like our own little secret. The bushes moved slightly and Derek came out. His fur was slightly messy. He walked over to me. I smiled and ran my hand through his fur, smoothing it down.

"Fluffy," I smiled.

He rumbled a laugh, lying beside me. I leant against him.

"I thought you were supposed to be running," I mumbled.

He nudged me off his and jumped to his feet. He sent me a look saying, _See? I am running._

I shook my head, smiling. "Slacker."_  
_

He grinned at me, showing me his big teeth. I jumped to my feet and danced around him. He watched me, turning slowly. I laughed, turned and ran. I laughed while running. I could hear Derek's breathing behind me. I swang around a tree and raced off in the other direction. I heard Derek let out a rumble of a laugh. I hid behind a tree, knowing Derek would find me. No sooner, Derek stopped in front of me. He pulled on my jeans. I fell onto the floor. Derek shifted on top of me, grinning down at me.

"Okay okay!" I laughed, shoving him off me. "You win. Y-you win!"

He rumbled again. He lay beside me. I rolled onto my side to look at him.

"Cheat."

He shook his head, leaning against me.

"You have spead and I'm clumsy," I closed my eyes. "Are you changing back?"

I opened my eyes. Derek _was _shifting back. He closed his eyes, pulling himself into a tight ball. I held onto his front paw. He shuddered and spread out. I edged back, giving him some space. He opened his eyes. Using to hand I was holding, he pulled me back to him.

"Your cold," Derek hugged me against his chest.

"Not much. Your just warm," I smiled, snuggling against him.

"Chloe-" Derek sighed. "About today. At school. I shouldn't have-I shouldn't have told you off."

"My fault," I closed my eyes. "I over reacted. Maybe-I don't know-maybe we're still on edge. About Scott and Lewis."

"Maybe," Derek kissed my head.

I lifted my face. His eyes were bright still. I leaned up, wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me. My lips touched his and everything went up in flames. One of Derek's hand pressed the small of back to him, trying to hold me closer. I ran one of my hands through his hair, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Johnny's POV.**

Chloe's snapping at me earlier wasn't like her. And when she told us about what Liz and Eric said, it made sense, but no one seemed to be in too much danger. The only serious danger was how long my hair was getting.

"Hey Tori!" I jogged over to her. "I need a favour."

"Stop batting your blue eyes at me," Tori turned to look fully at me. "What do you want?"

"Are you any good at cutting people's hair?" I turned my face to the side. "I like the long due. Makes me look hippy-"

"It doesn't."

"-but I think the short style suits me more," I continued. "Can you give me a trim?"

Tori stared at me for a long second then sighed. "Kitchen."

I grinned at her. She glared at me, stalking off into the kicthen. I slid into a chair while she got out the sissors. Tori and I were friends but I didn't think she liked me that much. I straightened up when she started brushing my hair.

"How are you?" I asked.

"You don't have to make small talk," she said, brushing my hair.

"If I wanted to make small talk, I would ask about the weather. But since I _know _it will rain tomorrow, I want to know how _you _are."

"I'm fine. Glad we chatted," she snipped off a piece.

"Poor hair," I pouted. "Serious question now. How are you doing with the Lewis situation? And the ghosts that are making things smash?"

"I think Chloe should watch out for the ghosts," she mumbled. "But I don't think it's anything serious."

"And my other question?"

"I'm fine. Like I said before," she moved my head. "Keep still or you'll have unstraight hair."

"Fine," I sighed. "Don't tell me how you really are."

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"I care about you. All of you," I said quietly. "Alright?"

"Whatever," she muttered. "Keep still or you'll be a bold wolf."

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

I hopped into the shower, cleaning some of the dirt that had gotten on me. Derek was doing the same in the down stairs shower. The warm water felt nice against my cold skin. I quickly washed my hair then slipped out, wrapping a towel around me. I dried myself, slipping back into my clothes.

I froze when I saw the mirror. It was steamed up but someone was writting on it. But no one else was in the room. Alive.

_If I can't have you in this life._

It stopped. I froze. This had to be Scott.

_I will have you in the next..._

I laughed. I span around in a circle.

"Y-you think you can scare me?" I laughed again. "I have sent the most evil Demons to hell and you think writing on the mirror will scare me? Wrong! Move on and leave me alone."

I opened the door and froze. I heard a crash and Tori's scream. I ran to find her.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**(:**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I ran down the stairs. I heard more crashes coming from the kitchen. I flew open the door. Johnny was on top of Tori, protecting her. Plates were flying every where, so were glasses and bowls. I looked around. Scott was standing in the kitchen, watching what was happening. I glared at him, giving him one big mental push. He screamed and flew backwards. I looked down at Johnny and Tori and laughed.

"It is not funny!" Tori glared. "Get _off_ me you big werewolf lump!"

"Your welcome," Johnny looked down at her.

"For _what?_"

"Saving you from being hit in the head with a plate," Johnny grinned wickedly. "Besides, I know you like me ontop of you."

"I swear to God, if you don't get off me you'll regret saving me," Tori warned.

Johnny winked at her, put got up. He held out a hand but Tori ignored it and got up on her own. She looked around and sighed, getting a brush to sweep up all the glass. I helped her, telling them it was Scott.

"No surprise," Tori mumbled. "Stalking dead boy."

"W-well, we don't need to worry about him anymore," I said happily. "He's dead and banished. Time for some normal."

"Normal," Simon grinned. "Sounds so boring and perfect. _And _speaking of normal, I have a date. See ya!"

Derek rolled his eyes, but hugged his brother. Simon danced out the kitchen. When all the glass was cleaned up, I took Derek's hand and pulled him into my bedroom. I pushed him on my bed. He smiled. I smiled back and snuggled into his side.

"I was thinking about summoning Liz again," I told Derek. "Ask her if anymore ghosts are after me...then maybe-if she's ready...m-move on."

"Good idea," Derek kissed my hair. "Wanna do it now?"

"Uh-huh."

I sat up, crossing my legs. I pictured Liz again. She said she'd be around, so it shouldn't take much to summon her. I felt Derek's hand brush my hair. I shuddered against his touch. I opened one eye to look at him.

"I-I can't focus if your doing that," I told him.

"Doing what?" Derek asked inocently. His hand brushed my cheek. I felt myself blush.

"S-stop it," I pushed his hand away. "Let me summon."

I pictured Liz again. Liz with Eric. I pulled slightly. Nothing. I pulled again. Nothing. I frowned and opened my eyes. I tucked off my necklace, ignoring the look I got from Derek. I pulled again. Nothing. Not even a twitch. I crossed my arms. I pulled with everything I had. Enough that normally I raised someone. I gasped and lay down.

"Chloe?" Derek asked, worried.

He pulled my head onto his lap. I breathed deeply, looking up at him.

"I-I-I-I-" I swallowed.

"What happened?" Derek asked quietly.

"N-Nothing," I blinked. "I summoned with everything. Everything I have. Nothing. Not even a picture."

"Your powers might be worn out," Derek said, but his eyes were worried. "Give it time to rest."

"Y-yeah," I hugged myself to him. "Time."

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

Chloe hugged herself to me. I held her close to my chest. She smiled slightly, relaxing. Her cheeks were still slightly pink, her lips cherry red. She snuggled her head into my shoulder, her hair tickling my skin. I waited till her breathing went slow. I slipped out of her bed, gently resting her head on the pillows. She mumbled something but her eyes stayed closed.

Her powers not working wasn't right. I knew it wasn't when she started to frown. Liz was the best ghost to summon and if she couldn't do that, then something was wrong. I knocked on Dad's door. He called me in. He smiled at me.

"Hey dad," I shifted then sat on his dead.

"What's wrong?" Dad span in his chair to look at me.

"What makes you think-"

"You have that look," Dad raised his eyebrows at me. "What's up?"

"It's Chloe's powers," I sighed. "They're...not working."

"Not working," Dad said slowly. "As in...?"

"She can't summon. Not even went she ramps it up," I sighed.

Last time Chloe rammed up her powers, she normally raised the dead. It didn't tire out her powers like now. She hasn't used her powers fully in a while. A summon here and a summon there, but nothing big. It still didn't explain why they weren't working now...

"I don't know," Dad said at last. "I'll look into it. But I wouldn't worry son," Dad ran his hand through his hair. "Tell Chloe to try it again tomorrow."

"But you don't think it's anything serious?" I asked.

"No," Dad smiled softly. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," I stood up. "Night Dad."

"Hey Derek-" Dad looked up at me. "Are you and Simon-are you happy? I mean, with school and this life-"

"Dad," I interupted. "I've never been happier."

"Yeah?" Dad smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back. "Goodnight Dad."

* * *

**Shorter chapter. Hope it was okay. I was off about it. Let me know what you think.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**(':**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I jolted awake. I heard a noise in my dreamland, waking me up. I looked around and saw Derek looking at me shyly. He was dressed, with shoes on, opening the door. What was odd though, was Derek never made a sound when he moved. Never. He was Mr. Quiet.

"H-hey," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. "Keep it down?"

"Sorry," Derek looked away.

The sun bounced off his face. He was worried. Really worried. I shot out of bed and stood beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing," Derek pushed my shoulder. "Go back to bed."

"Derek," I crossed my arms, standing in front of him. He sighed, slightly annoyed. I put my chin up and met his eyes.

"I was just going outside," Derek rolled his shoulders.

"Why?"

"To..."

"To...?" I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me Derek."

"Can you summon yet?" Derek asked suddenly.

"I-I-," I closed my eyes. I frowned, picturing Liz. I pulled her slightly at first then more. I sighed, trying again. Nothing. "Nope."

"I thought so," Derek sighed, taking my hand. "Come on. We have to talk to everyone."

Derek pulled me away from the door and led us down the hall. He knocked on Simon's, Tori's, Johnny's and Peter's door. They each got up-Tori took a little more to get out of bed-and followed Derek and I down into the study. Tori sat down next to me, hugging her knee's to her chest. Her hair was all other the place. She put her chin on her knee's and glared at Derek.

"There," she sent me a look. "better be a good reason for getting me up so early. We have school _and _I'm tired."

"Your cranky in the morning," I said.

"Thanks," she nudged me with her elbow.

"Bed head," I grinned, pointing to her hair. "Kinda suits you."

"Zip it," Tori glared back at Derek. "Well? Gonna keep us waiting or going to tell us why you got us all up?"

Derek ignored her, looking at everyone. I tensed.

"Chloe can't summon...And I-I can't use my sense of smell," Derek looked at Johnny. "How about you?"

"I feel death," Johnny itched his ear. "My hearing is now crap. And I can't change," he pouted.

"You've lost your powers?" Simon looked around.

"No way," Tori stood up. She shot her hand out towards Simon. He glared at her, stepping towards her. "You should be frozen." Tori mumbled.

"What does this mean?" Peter asked, worried.

"We wanted a normal life, seems like we got one," Tori sighed.

"Not helpfull," Simon shot at her.

"Being practical," Tori shot back.

"Shh, both of you," Johnny stood up, pacing. "So no one has there powers. I used mine the other day. Chloe used hers on Scott. Derek, you changed the other day. What happened?"

"We don't know," Tori frowned. "Stop pacing. Your driving me insane."

"W-what do we do?" I asked Derek, ignoring everyone else.

Derek sighed, shifting on his feet. He sat down beside me. "We go on today as normal...then see what happens."

"Perfect," Tori stood up. "I'm getting some coffee."

* * *

I stared at the clock. Ten minutes till class was over and so was the school day. At dinner I tried to summon again but nothing happened. No Liz. I was starting to miss her. And Eric. We needed to know what was happening but how? I bit my lips and looked at the clock again.

"Nervous to get out of class?" The guy beside me asked.

"You could say that," I mumbled back.

"Got plans?" He span my books around, looking at my answer.

"No," I pulled my book back. "Do your own work."

"I wasn't copying," he grinned at me. "I'm Daniel."

"Chloe," I eyed his work. "Nice answer. Looks a lot like mine."

"It isn't," he winked. "I won't tell if you don't. So...Powers not working?"

"Wh-what?" I jumped. I turned in my chair to face him.

He flashed his teeth at me, leaning back in his chair. "I know your a necromancer. Normally I stay away from your kind. But I need you-and your "gangs"'s help."

"With what?" I glared.

"Hey. Lose the death glare. I don't want to join or kill you. I've got my own life," he icthed his head. "My powers are gone. Completey gone. Nothing. I'm guessing yours are too?"

"M-maybe," I crossed my eyes. "What are you?"

"Ugh," he shifted, looking uncomfortable. "A mixture of things."

The bell went. I packed my bags and waited for Daniel. I walked along side of him out the building. When we got outside, he winced slightly and put some sun glasses on. I raised my eyebrows at him but said nothing.

"So, what are you?" I asked again.

"I told you. A mixture. A test. I passed it apparently," he stopped to look at me. "Listen, I know you'll have trust issues and what now. But really, I just want help."

"F-fine," I sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. Come on. You can meet everyone else."

* * *

No one was too happy about meeting Daniel but he was welcoming inside. We all sat outside, under a tree, in the shade. Asked by Daniel. Derek kept close by me and Simon. Johnny sat beside Tori who moved away from him.

"When did your powers go down?" Simon asked.

"Around last night," Daniel picked at the grass. "They've been strong since I can remember."

"What are your powers?" Tori demanded. "What are you? And _do not _give me that crappy answer."

"Firce," Daniel smile turned uncomfortable. "The...Edison group, they wanted too see when a Necromancer and a witch-mixed. I was the result."

"A-and what was the result?" I asked, just as uncomfortable.

"Me," Daniel rolled his eyes. "I can...do a spell. And for a sort amount of time, I can take someones spirit out of them...and control their body."

"I see why Neromancers don't like you," I said quietly.

I hated raising the dead. I felt horrible for doing it. It wasn't right. But having a spell to take a _living _persons's soul and _control their _body, was just-wrong. I shuddered and looked at Daniel. He didn't seem like the type who would do it on purpose. But still...

"Can you do other things?" Johnny asked.

"A few spells," Daniel shrugged. "Nothing too good."

"C-can yoy see spirits?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Not very well."

"And your powers aren't working either?" Derek sighed. "Seems to be everyone who was in the Edison group. Dad still has his..."

"Great," Tori stood up. "Even _after_ they're dead, they are still messing up our lifes."

"They'll come back," Simon said, but not like he believed it. I don't think anyone did.

* * *

**Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Watching all the Harry Potter films back to back. :D I love Snape.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

"A party?" I stared at Tori from across the dinner table. She was sitting straight, smiling brightly.

"Yes. A party," she grinned, then lowered her voice. "Listen, we're _normal _for once. No powers. No dead people. Why not use this time to have some fun? And a _party _is perfect!"

"Because because because!" I sputtered.

"Alighty then," Tori rolled her eyes. "When you come up with a better reason why we shouldn't, let me know."

"I will."

"Oh c'mon!" Tori pleaded. "The last party you went to, Scott ruined it. And besides," Tori flipped her hair. "everyone else has already agreed to it."

"Even Derek?" I widened my eyes.

"Yes. Even Derek," Tori stood up. "Come on. Class."

I rolled my eyes. I dumped my tray in the bin. School dinners made me feel sick. Tori looped her arm through mine, still talking about the party. A party wasn't a bad idea. But I still didn't like the idea of it. I mentally sighed. I went into class and took my seat beside Daniel. He was writting something on his book. He glanced side ways at me and nodded.

"H-hey," I shifted.

I didn't have a problem with Daniel. It was just his gift. What he could do...It-just wasn't right. It scared me if I was being honest. So therefore, Daniel scared me. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me if he could help it.

"So, Tori want's this party," I rolled my eyes. "You can come if you like."

"You don't have to talk to me," he stared at me. "I know you don't like what I can do."

"I'm trying," I said queitly. "I'm trying to get past that. But I know what i-it feels like. And I hate it. And what you can do..."

"Is worse," Daniel finished bitterly. "I know."

"I-I still want you to come. To the party. It'll be-fun?"

Daniel smiled slightly. "Sure. Fun. I'll be there."

* * *

I flipped another CD on the floor. Tori gave everyone jobs for the party. Johnny have to decorate. Simon and Peter had to clean the place. I choose the music. Tori sorted out everyone's outfit. And Derek...well, he had to stay out the way. Megan followed Tori around like a little puppy. Derek said beside me, helping me choose.

"We need dancey music," I frowned at The Prodigy CD. "This is a yes."

"Put it in the yes pile," Derek glanced up then back down. "Spoken to Daniel?"

"Y-yes," I picked it another CD. "Girls Aloud. Pfft. No thanks."

"Muse?" Derek help up a CD.

"Hell yes," I smiled.

"You don't like his powers," Derek said softly. "Panic! At the Disco?"

"Yes. And yes to Fall Out Boy," I smiled then it slipped. "I don't like what he can do. But he seems like an-okay person. I invited him for tonight."

"I think tomorrow, we should work on our powers."

"A-any ideas on what happened?" I moved the Yes Pile of CDs beside the stereo. Tori glanced over then nodded.

"No," Derek ran his hand through his hair. "I think maybe it's a side effect of what they did. Hopefully everything should turn back to normal soon."

"Hum."

"Hum?"

"Hum," I shook my head. "Let's not think about it for now. I'll go see what Tori has picked for me to wear."

"Be afraid."

"Trust me," I kissed his cheek. "I am."

Waiting for me on my bed was a bag. Inside the bag was my party clothes. I took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was a black skirt. A _short _black skirt. With black boots to match. I sighed and slipped them on. The top was a deep red and stopped above my stomach. I was showing _way _too much skin. I was frowned at the mirrow when Tori came in.

"Oh my," she smiled. "I've done it again. You look fabulous!"

"I look like a sluuuu-Slighly too much skin," I bit my lip from her expression.

"It's a _party! _It's going to be epic," Tori changed into her outfit.

Her outfit contained low waist jeans with an even shorted top then mine. She sat me infront of the mirror and played around with my fair. When she was done I looked wild and crazy-and I liked it. It looked amazing. I smiled and slipped out the room. Party time.

* * *

Many people came. And I mean many. Tori turned the lights down. All the chairs and tables were pushed to the side. People were dancing, holding paper cups. I smiled and found Derek. He was casually dressed. His cheeks went pink when he saw my outfit. I grinned. We danced together till I got thristy.

I took one of the paper cups. I gagged.

"Tori's own blend," Johnny raised his cup. "Very strong. Lucky for her I can hold my alcohol," Johnny winked. "Might I say, you look very...skin showing?"

"Ha dee ha," I sipped my cup. "Tori picked it out."

"No duh," Johnny smiled wickedly. "I'm going to find a girl to dance with. Peace out Chloe."

I rolled my eyes, finishing my drink. It was strong but nice. I got another cup then bumped into Daniel. He was dressed as nice as Derek. He raised his eyebrows at my cup then smiled softly.

"Nice party," he nodded.

"Yeah. Well. It's not mine," I poked his chest. "It's Tori's."

"My, my Chloe," Daniel grinned. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" I shouted over the music. "I've had...um...2 drinks. See you later."

I poked him again then walked away. I could feel his eyes on my back. Weirdo. I saw Simon dancing with a girl. He smiled at me. I raised my cup to him then walked around some more. It was quiet dark but for the light colourfull light Derek had put up. I bumped into a few people. Then glared at me. I raised my finger to them and sat in the corner.

I picked up another drink and downed it.

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

I have to admit it, Tori knew how to throw a party. I swayed with the music while walking around. Tori was checking up on everyone, making sure everyone was having a good time. I turned in a circle and saw Daniel leaning against the wall, cup in his hand. I walked over to him, putting my nice face on.

"Hey Daniel," I nodded.

"Hey, Derek," Daniel straightened. "Nice party."

"You should be saying that to me," Tori crossed her arms, apearing beside us.

"Nice party Tori," Daniel grinned at her. "Love the drinks. And I think someone else does too."

He jerked his head in the corner. I looked and did a double take. Chloe was sat in the corner, drinking. She was giggling.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tori demanded, spinning on Daniel. "How many drinks has she had?"

"I lost count," Daniel blinked. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," Tori blinded.

I ignored them and walked over to Chloe. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes bright. When she saw me coming, she looked up shyly like she was worried I'd yell at her.

"Uh-oh. Busted," she giggled. "Busted! I loved that band!"

"Chloe?" I helped her up.

"D-D-Derek," she put her face on my arm. "I think that dude over there, is not a human. But my senses tell me I'm wrong."

"Your senses?" I took her cup. "Right. Okay. Let's get you some coffee."

"NO!" She grabbed my arm. "I-I have to know...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why what what?"

"What?"

"Derek! Shhh!" she looked up at me, grinning dreamily. "How I ever told you-that yuuuuuuuh eyes are pwetty?"

"No," I started to pull her to the kicthen, but she wouldn't move. I wish I had my werewolf strength. "Come on. Coffee."

"No. Yuh don't get it!" She dropped her head. "I like your eyes!"

"I get it."

She looked up at me. She mummered good, then wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her lips against mine, hard. I kissed her back then pulled away. She pouted, putting her arms around my waist. I gulped and looked above her head.

"Not while your drunk," I said in her ear. "Come with me."

"Are we going to Narnia?" She asked happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Come on."

It took effect to get Chloe to drink coffee then go to bed. Johnny followed along, laughing, saying he liked drunk Chloe. Tori stayed with Daniel, dancing _very _close. I'd have to watch out for them two. People soon left and I slipped in bed, knowing everyone was okay.

* * *

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I thought of something fun to do with Tori... You'll see.**

**

* * *

**

Johnny's POV.

I leant against the wall, drinking. Unlike Chloe, I know when to stop and not act like a stupid drunk. Not that it wasn't funny. It _was. _It was the funniest thing I'd seen in a while. My eyes skimmed the dance floor and paused on Tori...dancing with Daniel. I gritted my teeth together then stopped.

What was wrong with me?

I liked Daniel. I had no problem with him or his powers. I had no problem with Tori. If facted I liked her. So why was I mad?

I shook my head and started cleaning up. People had started to leave, so it was easier to clean. I glanced back at Tori. Damn. If only I had my werewolf hearing...I chewed my inner cheek and slowly walked towards them.

"-you ask me to dance?" Tori asked.

"You look very nice in that outfit," Daniel replied.

"Right," Tori raised an eyebrow.

I edged around them.

"So, that's why you asked me to dance?" Tori put her hands on his shoulders. "Because I have nice clothes?"

"Partly," Daniel grinned, swaying with Tori. "And because I like you."

"Uh-huh," Tori rolled her eyes. "Well, creepy spirit boy, that's very nice and all. But I'm not interested."

"Are you sure?" Daniel leant forward.

"Yes," Tori dropped her hands.

She turned to leave but Daniel got hold of her. He span her around and kissed her. Her eyes shot wide open. White lights blocked my sense of right. I got a handfull of Daniels shirt, and pulled him off Tori. I dropped him on the floor, then span to Tori.

She was watching with a shocked expression. She blinked then stared at my face with a blank expression. I looked down at Daniel. He mumbled a "sorry" to Tori then walked off. This wouldn't help with anything.

"Johnny?" Tori said quietly.

I slowly turned back to Tori.

"What _the hell _do you think you're doing?" Tori demanded.

"I was-he-you didn't want him to kiss you!" I exclaimed.

"No I didn't," Tori glared at me. "But I can take care of myself!"

With that, Tori span and stalked off. I stared after her, shocked. What _just _happened?

* * *

**Tori's POV.**

I stormed into my room. I flew onto my bed and stared at my pillow. What _just _happened? Daniel kissed me. Yes. But alright then. No I didn't like him. And no I didn't ever want to. But _Johnny? _What was up with him? He tries to be friendly with me then a guy can't kiss me?

Does he like me?

Do I like _him?_

I pushed up to my elbows. I didn't like him. No. I didn't. He's _Johnny. _The crazy werewolf. So why was my heart jumping? I throw my pillow at the wall. What was wrong with me?

A knock at the door sent me flying towards it. I paused at the door handle. What if it was Johnny? Was would I say? "_Hey. Yeah, I like you but don't want to. Do you like me too? Cause I want you to, but you shouldn't?_" Smooth...

I rolled my eyes. Be strong. Tough. I opened the door and glared. It was the man himself.

"What do you want Johnny?" I demanded.

"Oh I don't know. A cup of tea, maybe?" Johnny rolled his eyes. "You had no right to yell at me."

"You had no right to push Daniel off me!" I shot back. "If he likes me. Fine. That's _my _problem. Not _yours_."

"Maybe it is your problem," Johnny stepped forward. "But maybe it's _my _problem too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I put my hands on my hips.

Johnny leant his hand on the doorframe, his face dipping to mine. My breath stopped. I willed myself to stayed looking into his eyes.

"Maybe I like you," Johnny whispered. "Maybe...I got mad when I saw Daniel kiss you."

"Don't," I shoved him back. "Just don't!"

I slammed the door close. Tear shinned in my eyes but I didn't let them spill out. Johnny couldn't like me. I was bitchy. I was mean. I had just been with a user who tried to kill us all. How could he like me...? He couldn't.

* * *

**Hi! :D I just wanted to put this short chapter in with Johnny and Tori. More mixed up romance comin' up though. ;) REVIEW!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**I wanna have some fun with Johnny and Tori. So I will. Mwhahaha!

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I opened my eyes then snapped them shut. Owww. The light was soo bright. Why did sunshine _have _to be _so _bright? I moaned into my pillow then froze. Oh crap. I ran out of bed-despite the dizziness-and into the bathroom. I knelt infront on the toilet and puked. I felt someone pull my hair back. I went straight to the sink and brushed my teeth. When I looked hehind me, Derek's eyes were silently laughing.

"Ha Ha," I said quietly. "Yes, I know. It's my own fault."

"Didn't say anything," Derek chuckled.

I put my hands over my ear. "Can you speak a little quieter? Headache."

"Is someone hung over?" Simon laughed, standing in the bathroom doorway. "Tut tut, Chloe. Shouldn't have drank so much. Why did you drink so much?"

Derek chuckled. I glared at them both, shoving them out the door. I closed it then turned the shower on. I let the hot water run along my body. I don't know why I drank so much. But I know one thing-this hang over wasn't worth it. When I got back into my room, a tray with toast and a glass of water was waiting for me. I smiled and began eating. I was finishing my water when Derek came back in.

"Feeling any better?" Derek sat beside me, his eyes still smiling.

"M-much," I sighed. "I can't believe I drank some much. I don't even remember what happened."

"Well, I think you went to Narnia..."

"Right-Wait, What?" I blinked.

"Come on. We are all talking about our powers. Daniel's here already."

"But-Narnia?"

* * *

We talked but no one came up with anything. Daniel kept glancing at Tori and so did Johnny. Tori just stared a head, listening and butting in when needed. I rolled my eyes at them, getting up to the kicthen. When I sat back down, Kit was staring at my drink of water.

"D-did you want one?" I asked.

"No, I just-" He stood in front of me. He took my glass and waved his hand around it. Derek frowned up at him.

"What is it dad?" Derek asked, uneasy.

"The water-" Kit put it on the table. "There's a spell attatched to it."

"A spell in the water?" Tori snorted. "That doesn't sound real."

"Exactly," Kit ran his hand through his hair. "We'd never think of it."

"Let me get this straight," Daniel straightened up. "There is a spell in yours _and _mines water...that has taken away our spells?"

"Seems like it," Aunt Lauren sighed. "It didn't take Kits because he only drinks from cans. Stop drinking the water and it should go away."

"B-but who would do this?" I asked. "The Edison group are gone."

"That's the question," Johnny sighed. "Figures. I finally cut out the Cola and my drink is drugged."

Tori rolled her eyes. "We'll figure out who later. Right now, we need our powers back. Otherwise, we're defencless."

"That's a point," Daniel said quickly. "Without our powers, they can attack us easily."

"Better not go to school until this is over," Kit sighed. "Don't drink the water. And lock all doors.

* * *

**Tori's POV.**

After Kit and Aunt Lauren left to get new bottle and can drinks, I went straight into the study. I ignored both Daniel and Johnny. I wasn't surprised though when Chloe followed. She bounced behind me and stopped when I span to look at her.

"What?" I almost snapped.

"Megan and Peter are going with Kit and Aunt Lauren," she told me. "Want anything from the shop?"

"No."

"Okay."

She stayed where she was. I sighed and sat down. She sat oposite me, waiting. I crossed my legs and looked up at her.

"Daniel kissed me...Then Johnny threw him off me then said he liked me," I blurted.

"Oh." Chloe blinked.

"But I don't understand," I began. "Werewolfs have _mates_. I'm not Johnny's mate. That's just too freaky. No offence to you and Derek..."

"Maybe he just likes you," Chloe shrugged. "It that such a bad thing?"

"I don't-" I took a deep breath. "I mean I like-But it's not-"

My heart jammed against my chest. I felt my cheeks going slightly pink. I stood up, turned my face away. I skimmed the book on the book case. I heard Chloe get up, then stand beside me. I glanced side ways at her. She was smiling slightly.

"I-if you like Johnny, don't block him out," she nudged me with her hip. "I know Lewis screwed you up. But Johnny...He's a good guy."

"Right."

"Tori," she went serious. "I know you. Don't block him out."

"Fine. I'll knock the wall down," I turned to her. "Who do you think drugged our water?"

"I don't know," Chloe flew her hands up. "Who ever it was, knows us. Which is creepy."

"Your telling me."

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

I left Tori with her thoughts. It seemed like she had a few. I smiled and happily skipped outside to where Derek was. I knew someone was after us again. But right now, Derek's face, his small smile, made everything go away for a while.

I giggled and jumped onto his back. He jumped, but laughed, holding me to him.

"Well, well," he pulled me to his chest instead. "Someone's happy."

"Wanna know a secret?" I whispered in his ear.

"Um, sure."

"Johnny likes Tori. And Tori likes Johnny. But they won't get together!" I sighed.

"What's that smile?" Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Wh-what smile?" I pressed my lips together, hiding my smile.

"_That _smile," Derek touched my lips.

"Well, I was thinking...Maybe we should, you know, set them up..."

"You mean push them together?"

"Well! Now that you say it..." I grinned. "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

**I want to have some fun. Review because I'm off about it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**:) Dum dee da dum...

* * *

**

**Chloe's POV.**

I found Tori watching Kit wave his hand at the tapes. I ran beside her, looping my arm around her waist. She gave me a look but otherwise, let me stand there.

"T-Toir?" I smiled. "Mind if I borrow you?"

"Sure," Tori narrowed her eyes at me.

I hid a smile. I pulled her towards the hall. She walked along with me, glancing at me every now and again. I smiled up at her.

"So...You thought about you and Johnny?" I asked.

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

I jogged through the garden. I found Johnny running around. I grinned at him and smacked his back. He stopped jogging and grinned at me.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"Sure dude," Johnny smiled. "What's up?"

"Come on."

I led Johnny back into the house. He frowned over at me but I smiled slightly back.

"So...You and Tori, eh?" I began.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

"Maybe," Tori glared.

"W-what have you thought about?" I asked inocently. "Your not going to block him out are you?"

"I don't know," Tori sighed. "I _do _like him...But I'm sick of getting hurt."

"Maybe Johnny won't hurt you."

"I hate that word. 'Maybe'," Tori sighed.

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

"So you heard about that," Johnny rolled his eyes. "Not surprising."

"And...?" I pressed.

"I like her. I told her. But you know how Tori is. She blocks everyone out," Johnny looked away.

"You gotta keep pushing," I told him. "She likes you too."

"She does?" Johnny's head whipped back.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

"You know he likes you," I smiled. "He told you himself."

"I know...," Tori smiled slightly. "Maybe...Maybe I should...Go for it."

"Maybe." I grinned.

Tori started to smile back then stopped. Walking towards us was Johnny and Derek. I looked away from Tori. I shoved her forward-towards Johnny. I grabbed Derek's hand.

"Um, Derek needs to help...his dad...with the spell on the water," I grinned at Johnny and Tori. "You guys talk. Come on Derek."

I pulled Derek down the hall, giggling into Derek's arm.

* * *

**Tori's POV.**

I glared at their running backs. I sucked in a deep breath then looked up at Johnny. He was watching me. I closed my eyes and sat, leaning my back against the wall. When I opened my eyes, Johnny was sat beside me. He put his hand on my knee and sighed.

"Give me a chance?" He asked, then sighed.

"I want to," I admitted. "But...I'm scared."

"Of what?" He asked, flashing me a grin. "Scared of the big bad wolf?"

"Oh yeah. Shaking in my shoes here," I rolled my eyes. "I'm scared...of getting hurt again."

"Tori."

I looked up and gasped. Johnny's face was right infront of me. I swallowed. He moved his lips to my ear. My heart started to speed up, my neck getting flushed. I felt his hand on my upper arm. I kept my breathing normal just abouts.

"Tori. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. "I really like you. I just want...to be with you."

"What if-"

"No," his face moved infront of mine. "What if's a crap."

He lent forward slightly. I felt my eyes lipd drop a little. I put my arms on his shoulders. I pressed my lips to his, lightly. He lent in closer, pulling me to him. I pressed my lips harder and pulled away when I heard someone giggle. I looked back to see Chloe peeking around.

"Chloe," I called. "I saw you!"

"I-I'm sorry," she giggled, walking towards us. "I just wanted to see if you both stopped being idiots and got together already!"

"Quit playing cupid and found out who is after us!" I glared.

"You thank me later," she winked at Johnny. "I'm gonna go tell Derek!"

She giggled and ran back the way she came. I sighed, putting my head on Johnny's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Johnny grinned. "We're gonna get revenge."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

I skipped down the hall and jumped when I saw Liz. She was standing in the hall, looking around. When she saw me staring at her, she sighed with relief and floated towards me. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Finally! It's about _time _you can see me!" She nodded her head backwards. "I've been following you for ages with only Eric to talk to!"

"Hey!" Eric appeared behind me. "I'm good company sunshine."

"Sure you are," Liz rolled her eyes. "Anyway. About what happened-"

"I-I know," I cut her off. "The water. Spells. But...do you know who it was?"

"Sadly, no," Eric bit his lip. "But...we have a clue. We think."

"A clue?" I raised my eyes brows.

"We _think _it might be Margret," Liz said sadly. "And Russel."

"Margret? Margret and Russel who turned us in? Who didn't believe in our powers Margret?" I looked from Eric to Liz.

"Yes."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**:')

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

After telling everyone about what Liz and Eric said, I sat outside. I found a dead rabbit. I knelt beside it. I closed my eyes and pulled. I pulled the spirit full with everything I had. I fell back on the grass. I jumped, seeing Derek above me.

"New friend?" His head jerked towards the dead rabbit.

"I wish," I sighed. "My powers aren't fully back yet."

"Ditto," Derek lay beside me. "I can see and hear better. But no change yet."

I sighed again. We were getting our powers back-which was good. But Margret and Russel wouldn't give up. I didn't even know what they wanted. They turned us in and got their money. What more could they want from us? To...kill us? Probaly. Margret was a crap necromancer. Couldn't even summon a ghost without-

"Chloe?" Derek but into my thoughts. "Stop worrying."

"I can't help it," I snuggled into his side. "I-I worry."

"I know," he kissed my head. "So. Johnny and Tori?"

I laughed. "Yes. Johnny and Tori. Think it'll last?"

"Hmm. I don't know," Derek held me close. "I honestly don't know. I hope so. Tori can bother Johnny insetad."

I hit his chest but laughed. I shifted up, so my face was closer to Derek's. I put my hands either side of his face, bringing my face down. I kisses him softly. His arms wrapped around me, pulled me ontop of him. The kisses got harder and keeper. I got lost in the moment. Derek rolled over, so I was under him.

That's when I felt the pain. I pulled back and screamed. Derek jumped off me, looking round. I clutched my head, screaming. Oh God! Make it stop! My head! It felt like it was going to burst. I pulled myself into a ball.

"Chloe? Chloe!" Derek clutched my arms. "What is it?"

"M-m-my head!" I sobbed. "Make it stop! _MAKE IT STOP_!"

"Chloe!" I heard Tori shout.

I wrapped my arms around my head. Everything hurt. My vision went black. I heard Tori scream.

* * *

**Tori's POV.**

Chloe's scream sent me running outside. With Johnny following. I stopped when I saw Chloe. She was lying on the ground, her arms around her head. Derek was knelt beside her, looking more worried then ever.

"Chloe!" I shouted.

I started to fun over then froze. The ground crack opened under my feet. I screamed. I started to fall when strong arms pulled me back. Johnny held me close to him, his face pale. I looked back at Derek. He was hold Chloe but she was still crying.

I jumped over the crack and ran over the Chloe. I knocked Derek out the way and grabbed her. I pulled her to her feet. She screamed. I slapped her then shook her.

"Chloe! Focus!" I snapped at her. Tears ran down her cheeks. Blood trailed out the corner of her mouth.

"TORI!" Johnny screamed.

I span around. Mist appeared about the spilt. Boney hands flew out. Climbing out. Dead bodies. I shook but caught myself. I turned back to Chloe.

"I-I-I feel it," she sobbed. "Everything they feel. It's hurts. Make it stop!"

I pulled her back. She cried. I slapped her again.

"Get a grip!" I shouted. "_YOU _have to send them back! Focus Chloe! SEND THEM BACK! _NOW!"_

She shook her head. I shook her.

"Chloe. You can do this," I said softly. "Send them back. You have to."

She closed her eyes, frowing slightly. I watched her breath deeply. She fell to the group. I looked over my shoulder to see the bodies fall back into the crack. The mist slowly faded. I slid down next to Chloe. I muttered that it was nearly over. She shook then dropped her head in her hand.

Derek walked back, shooting me a gratefull and annoyed look. I rolled my eyes. He sat beside Chloe, letting her cry into his chest. Johnny took my hand and squeezed it. I tightened my back around his. We all stood there like that, unsure what to do. Or how that just happened. None of us had our powers back fully. Or at least, that's what we thought.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

We went back inside shortly. I went straight to my bedroom to lie down. Of course, Derek came with me. I lay on my back, straring up. I blinked back more tears. Derek's hand trailed down my arm. I shuddered but stayed staring up.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

"I want to forget it," I said softly. "I felt...everyone's pain. It was-I couldn't handle it-It was-"

"It's okay," Derek cut in. "You did it."

"Thanks to Tori," I smiled slightly. "Man. She has a hard slap. Johnny better not but a toe out of line."

"I'll remember that," Johnny said from the door way. He grinned at us. "How're you?"

"Same old," I replied.

"Bunch of dead bodies coming back from the dead? Easy day," Johnny winked.

"Easy," I snorted. "Right."

"Bah. Come on," Johnny jumped on the bed. "You were fine."

"Sure I was," I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Started school again. Boo!

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

Slowly, but surely, our powers started to come back. Derek and Johnny could change again. Tori was using her spells on Simon and Simon's on Tori. I could see Liz and Eric perfectly. I was pretty sure I could raise some dead, but I didn't want to try that again. We slipped back into school without anyone asking any questions.

"Have you seen Simon?" Derek asked me.

We stood outside school. Johnny and Tori had already started walking home...together...Holding hands. Derek and I waited outside for Simon so we could ride home together.

"N-no," I shook my head. "Go look for him. I'll wait here."

"You sure?"

"Yep," I kissed his cheek. "Hurry back."

He shot me a smile then ran off to the Art block. I watched him run back, smiling slightly. I jumped when my phone started ringing. The school was almost empty, and very quiet. I pulled out my phone. Peter was calling. I frowned and answered.

"Hey Peter."

"Chloe. Listen. Russell just attack here," he said quickly. I heard something in the back ground smash. "Damn it."

"P-peter?"

"Sorry. He left quite a mess."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He came. He attacked. He ran," Peter breathed. "He smashed a few things. Oh damn...Not the xBox..."

"Peter. Focus! Is anyone hurt?" I demanded.

"A few cuts. Nothing serious. Megan mostly scared him screaming, 'Bad men go to Hell, you know.'"

"That's Megan," I said dryly. "Okay. I'll get Derek and Simon and we'll come home straight away."

"Wait," Peter snapped. "You're on your own? Right now?"

"Yes...Why?" I looked around.

"Russell was on his own. _Without _Margret. Get to Derek and come home. Don't let anyone be alone."

"Okay, okay," I rolled my eyes. "I'll find Derek. See you later."

I hung up. I turned to go the Art block but I ran into someone's chest. I looked up. Daniel. I smiled and stepped back. He stared at me for a moment or two, then relaxed and walked along side of me. At least I wasn't alone anymore.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, with a blank expression.

"U-um, sure," I blinked.

"You...look all pale," he touched my cheek. I stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...make you uncomfortable."

"I-it's fine," I stepped back again. "Are you okay? You're acting...kinda odd."

"I'm fine," he rolled his shoulders. "Just...my powers are coming back...and I haven't used them...in awhile...so it's hard to control them."

"U-um," I looked around. "Look. I need to find Derek-"

"Why?" Daniel snapped.

"C-calm down, Daniel," I said quietly. "I just need to get to Der-"

"Are you scared?" He stepped back. "I'm sorry. These powers drive me _insane."_

"It's okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" I sucked into a breath. I coughed then fell to the ground. I screamed out. My soul was being pulled out from my body. Then it all stopped. I gasped and looked up. My body was still standing! I jumped up and looked at Daniel. He was on his knee's staring at my body. I looked at my face. My eyes were empty. I was so still. I looked at Daniel, panicked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I couldn't control it. Lie down!" He snapped.

My body fell to it's knee's, then lay down on the ground. I gasped. Tears rolled out my eyes. I wanted to be back in my body.

"PUT ME BACK!" I screamed at Daniel.

He looked up and my body again. He closed his eyes. Tears spilled down his cheeks. I fell to the ground. He was pulling me back in. I let go and let him pull me back into my body. I closed my eyes and breathed. I breathed nothing at first. Then air filled my lungs. I gasped and chocked. I opened my eyes. I shot up, gasping for air.

When I looked at Daniel, his eyes were red.

"I'm so sorry," he put his head in his hands. "I couldn't-I didn't mean to. I thought I could control i-it."

"Daniel," I said softly. "It's okay."

I got up and put my hand on his shoulder. I wait till he calmed down and stood back up.

"Come on. We need to find Derek but Margret gets us," I squeezed his hand then let go. He nodded and followed behind me.

* * *

I found Derek pulling Simon out of Art. Simon rolled his eyes then grinned at me.

"Mr in-a-rush here woudn't let me finish my painting," Simon rolled his eyes again. "Slow down for once, Bro."

"Spead up for once," Derek shot back. "Hey. You okay?" He looked at Daniel.

"Um, I couldn't-"

"H-he's fine," I said quickly. "Just a rough time."

"Oh," Simon walked off. "Try and look on the bright side!" He called.

Daniel shot me a thank you smile then ran after Simon. I sighed and looked at Derek.

"Peter called..."I began and told him.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**OKAY!**

**So I'm SO sorry for not updating. But I've been back in school and you know what THAT is like. Especialy with Exams . I will make this chapter longer as a sorry and hope you keep reading! C:

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

The living room was trashed. Chairs were broken. Tables were thrown over. The mirrow was smashed...Well, that's Russle's bad luck. As soon as we got home, we had to help clean up. Sucks. I turned the tables back over with Tori. She glared at every table and chair like it was, somehow there fault.

"Russle is a fat ass," she said at last. "How dare he ruin my chairs."

"Your chairs?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she rolled her eyes. "They need to be stopped. She almost got us all killed. Not to remind you, Margret hated you."

"O-only cause I was more powerful," I reminded her.

I tapped her head and went into the kitchen. Derek, as usal, was making something to eat. With his back turned, I reached for his sandwhich. I MIGHT have got away with it if you hadn't span around and caught it. He glared then charged at me. He picked me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Miss Chloe," He span around. "How many times have I told you not to steal my food?"

"Ahaaah," I laughed, hitting his back. "B-but me down. I'm getting dizzy."

"Uh-uh," He span faster. "This is what you get for trying to steal my food."

"Okay okay!" I laughed.

He set me down. I swayed around. He caught me in his arms and held me close. I laughed into his chest and relaxed for once. We stayed that for a long moment, then quietly went back outside. Johnny was beisde Tori, holding her hand. I sat beside her, crossing my legs. Soon, everyone was sat down.

"So, what do we do about them?" Peter finally asked.

"We go and fight them."

Everyone's eyes stared at me. I met all their gazes.

"You know I'm right," I said strongly. "We can't wait for another suprise visit. I say, we find 'em and fight 'em. There is more of us plus we have Liz and Eric to help us out."

"Amen sister," Eric winked from the corner.

"She's right," Kit sighed. "I wish...We didn't have to kill them..."

"M-maybe we don't," Simon tapped his chin. "Maybe we can wipe their memory. Of everything."

"Cause that worked out so well last time," Tori rolled her eyes.

"Whatever sister," Simon glared. "It's just an idea."

"First we need to find them," Johnnny chimed in.

"Yes, we do," I looked at Liz. "Can you try and find them? I know it won't be easy."

"Will do," Liz smiled and faded.

"Aye aye, Captin," Eric winked and faded after Liz.

I told everyone Liz was looking at for them. I took Derek and went into my bedroom. Right now I just wanted to curl up and forget to world for a little while. And that's what I did. I snuggled into Derek, inhaling his sent. I closed my eyes and breath deeply.

"I like hamsters," Derek said suddenly.

"W-what?" I giggled.

"When this is over...We should get a hamster," Derek said softly, I could hear him smiling. "A small fluffy one...A brown one..."

"Okay...This isn't random at all."

"I've just been thinking. You know. About us. And...Our future together. When we're old enough...Maybe buy our own place...and-"

"-Get a hamster?" I guessed. "D-do you think...about our future alot?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Does that scare you?"

"Actually...It sounds like the safest thing in the world."

* * *

I blinked and saw sunshine. I rolled over. Derek was asleep on the other side of the bed. I smile and kissed his cheek. I crept out. Tori was curling up on a chair, holding coffee. I poked her arm, making her jump. She glared up at me then sipped her coffee.

"Not sleep much?" I pointed to the cup.

"Not really," she smiled secretly. "Johnny and I were up all night."

"Oh?" I grinned.

"Not like that," she grinned back. "We just...talked. You know, about everything and nothing."

"Yeah..I know," I smiled.

"Did I just walk in on girl talk?" Simon stood in the door way, his hand up. "Cause if I did..."

"No, you didn't," I laughed. "I'm making something to eat. Want anything?"

"Know how to make an omelette?" Simon asked.

"No." I grinned and got out some bread. "But I make wicked toast."

"Bring it," Simon sat beside Tori. "Mornin' sis."

"Ugh, when will you stop calling me that?" Tori groaned.

"Never," Simon grinned.

I laughed, putting the bread in the toaster. I waited for the toast to pop up. I span around and jumped. Right in my face, was a woman. She was my height but older. She was very pale and had the darkest hair I had ever seen.

"Child, you are stong," she whispered. "But they are playing with what you don't know."

"I-i Don't understand," I chocked out. Simon and Tori's heads shot up.

"Be careful. Don't rush into anway!" She screamed and faded.

I jumped back. I took a deep breath then looked at the brother and sister.

"Ghosts," I sighed. "Get crazier by the day."

* * *

**Review and please forgive me lateness!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I was really happy when I saw all the reviews. :D I was really happy when I found out you all were still reading and waiting for my story. C:**

**I promise to try and update more.

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I flicked through the pages of the book I wasn't reading. Liz and Eric hadn't got back to me on where Magret and Russel were hiding out. Probably hadn't found them yet. So, instead of kicking their ass, I was pulling books off the shelf and flicking through them. I closed the book on How To Train Your Dog. Tori came in and raised her eyebrows at the book. I rolled my eyes and dropped it on the floor.

"Interesting reading choice." A small smile played on her lips. "Got...some problems?"

"No," I glared as she sat down. "Just _bored._"

I picked up another book and scanned through it. Tori nudged my legs.

"Hey missy," she smacked the book out my hands.

"Hey!" I wasn't reading it, but that wasn't the point.

"Hey me later," she sat straight. "Why don't you summon that ghost that appeared before?"

I made a face. "I-I don't wanna. Crazy ghosts tend to hurt people. Hence, being crazy."

"She might be helpfull..." Tori mused.

"Ugh," I sighed. "Fine."

I sat cross legged on the chair. I kept my necklace on. I shitfed and pictured her again. Her dark hair next to her pale skin. Her big eyes. She had only looked 17/18 at the most. I felt her coming through and kept it easy. When I opened my eyes she was standing infront of me, swinging her arms around happily.

"I thought you'd pull me through," she jumped up and down, happily.

I stared at her. She wasn't the scared, crazy girl as she was a few hours ago.

"Before...Y-you seems so..." I looked at Tori, who just shrugged. Big help there. "So...Upset."

"Oh yeah," she chewed her lip. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I get a little-" she laughed. "-well crazy."

"Uuggh," I blinked. "Okay. So what did you mean before?"

"Hmm?" She span in a cirlce. "What was I saying?"

"A-about Margret and Russle...?"

She stopped spinning round. She looked up at me, her face deadly serious. All happiness vanished. I took a step back.

"What about her? HUH?" Her eyes turned to flames. "What do you want with her? She's playing around where she shouldn't!"

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" I spluttered.

"She's trying to control the ghosts," she went quieter. "She can't control us. _She won't control us!"_

I heard something cracking. I looked up. The bookshelf was shaking. I looked back at the girl. She was crying and shouting into her hands. I looked up. The book case was coming down. Tori yanked my hand. I fell forward. We both landed flat on our faces. The door slammed out. Derek and Johnny ran in.

I looked up at the girl. She was crying still.

"She's messing us up. I can't control anything anymore," she sobbed. "In order of making herself stronger, she's making us weaker."

I pushed myself up, staring at her. "I don't understand."

"Margret is taking the ghosts's powers," she whispered. "It's making us crazy. She said she wants more power then a 15 year old goody goody girl."

"Oh no!" I stared at her wide eyes. "And I sent _Liz _to find her!" I smacked my head. "This sucks!"

* * *

While Johnny and Derek clear up all the books. I summoned Liz and Eric back. The other ghost sat in the corner, rocking. I kept my eye on her. Tori sat on the chair, pulling out a splinter. Liz and Eric appeared. Liz crossed her arms and eyed the room.

"What happened here?" Eric made a face. "What's that?" He pointed to the girl in the corner.

"I'm not a 'that'," the girl looked up. "I'm a she. And my name is Sarah."

"Wey hey Sarah," Eric looked back at me. "What's with the rocking? It's making me nervous."

"Be nice," Liz rolled her eyes. "Why you summon us back? Problems?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I sighed. I told them not to go near Margret and what happened to Sarah. Liz sat beside Sarah and started talking to her. Eric just made a face and stuck by my side. After a while, it got annoying.

"Okay," I span to face him. "What is up with you and Sarah?"

"You mean the rocking thing?" Eric made another face. "I just don't like the crazy ghosts. They don't make good friends."

"Ugh. Whatever," I sat next to Tori. Derek sat beside me, kissing my cheek. Eric sat on the table, grinning at me. Only I could see him. I rested my head on my arms. What were we going to do now? How could we find Margret and Russle without risking Liz and Eic?

"What do we do now?" I mumbled into my arm.

"Wait for them to come to us?" Johnny shrugged.

"I-I liked it better when we had the surprise attack," I grumbled. "And when Margret wasn't trying to get more powerfull."

"Seems like she's gone off the edge," Derek sighed. "She's gonna wanna have a Necromance battle with you."

"And do what?" I sat up. "See who can summon a ghost faster and then rub it in each others faces?"

"I don't know," Derek took my hand. "She'll probably want to prove she is more powerfull."

"She's an bad person," Sarah said. I jumped. She was standing beside me. Her face blank. Her hair looked even more darker and her skin more pale. Liz stood beside her, rubbing her arms and looking worriedly at Sarah. I sighed again. This all sucked.

"She took away most of my power," Sarah stared off ahead. Creepy. "And I was sane. I was fine. Happy."

"Can we help you freaky thing?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "Or would you prefer to stare at the wall some more?"

Her eyes snapped to Eric. "I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Eric smiled. "Too late darling. Already dead."

"I could send you to hell," Sarah snapped.

"Darlin', you ain't go no powers to do it with," Eric stood up, brushing his jeans. "I'm gonna go ghost stalk my baby sister. See you later."

Liz sighed, watching Eric fade away. Sarah stormed out the room. I just looked at Liz in a, you-deal-with-Eric way. She nodded sadly, fading. I put my head back on my arms and hopped this would all go away.

* * *

**Review pretty please? *Bats eyes***


	29. Chapter 29

**Your reviews give me new ideas. Thank you for reviewing. I really need reviews and I'm glad you keep doing it. :D**

**Enjoy my latest chapter. C:

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I went back into my bed room. I wasn't alone for long though. The door opened and a familar blonde curls bounced towards me. Megan giggled, jumping up onto my bed. She sat down, cross legged, staring at me. I thought about Sarah staring. But when Megan stared, it was cute and cheeky, I couldn't help but smile back.

"'Ello Megan."

"Chloe," she grinned brighty. "You have that look on."

"W-what look?" I frowned.

"The It's-Bad-And-Annoying-Now look," Megan forced my face into a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," I kissed her head. "You should be worried about crayons and things like that."

"Pffft," Megain grinned. "I keep my crayons in line."

"I-I bet you do," I smiled.

"Okay. Back to what we were talking about," Megan smiled. "You don't have to tell me...But...Can little ol' me help?"

I was about to say no when I had an idea. Maybe Megan could help. Maybe she could try and heal Sarah. It was a long shot...but right now, damn it, it was the best one I had. I sat up, making Megan jumped. I called out to Sarah. She came back in, looking happy again.

"You called?" She smiled brightly.

"I did," I turned to Megan. "Megan, you know how you can heal?" She nodded. "Well, I'm going to _try _and send your power, through me, to Sarah. Think you can do that?"

"I can try," Megan shrugged, taking my hand.

I held my hand out to Sarah, who stood there, staring happily at my hand like it was a treat. I felt my hands go warm. Megan was building up her power. I felt myself go very light and happy. I smiled. I tried to channell the lightness I felt though my body and out to Sarah. Sarah just stood there. Megan let go, breathing heavily.

"Okay, okay," she breathed. "Please, _please _say it worked."

"It worked?" I held up one shoulder. "It failed."

Megan pulled a face then smiled. "Worth a shot. I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Okay," I ran my hand through her hair.

I jumped back down on the bed. When I looked up, Sarah was just stood there, staring at the wall. I moaned and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back on the bed. I heard Sarah begin to cry. I threw my hands over my head.

"Sarah," I said. "I'm sorry it didn't work. But if you cross over, maybe you can get some peace."

"I doubt it," Eric's voice snapped.

I shot up. Eric was sitting next to me, glaring at Sarah. She didn't even glance his way.

"Eric," I snapped at him. "What is your problem?"

"That is," Eric pointed to Sarah. "She's not right and should...go away somewhere."

"That's out of line," I said shocked.

"People like that don't get peace when they cross over," Eric looked at me. "It's not right."

Liz apeared then. She sent Eric flying across the room. I jumped up, shocked. Liz pointed her finger at Eric. Sarah stayed staring at the wall. Liz stood over Eric.

"I can't believe you have this side of you," she glared. "You are being a heartless turd! This isn't Sarah's fault! It's Margrets!"

Eric shot up. "Sarah was stupid enough to get caught up with her! I told her not to."

"Wait, wait _wait,_" I nearly shouted. "You know Sarah?"

"I did," Eric rubbed his head. "Before she went-" he waved a hand at her "-like that. I told her to stay away, but she wouldn't listen. If she listened to me, she would have been fine. She was happy...We were going to move on...But I couldn't. Not when she disapeared...And now that I found Liz," he looked away.

"Did you love her?" Liz asked quietly.

"Yes," Eric finally said. "But...not like I love you. I loved her as a best friend. But now she's gone."

"Oh Eric," Liz hugged him. "You should have told me."

I blinked back some tears. Wow, this was emotional. I smiled softly at them, then slipped out the door. They should all talk. I walked down the hall, into the kitchen. I wasn't really surprised when I saw Daniel there. I nodded to him, not wanting to interupt Simon. Derek slipped his hand around my waist.

"I heard you in your room," Derek looked into my eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Kinda. I solved one problem. Just another few to go..." I sighed. "Think they'll come for us?"

"I know they will," Derek said seriously. "But they won't touch you."

I looked around. "Can we go for a walk? I need to get my head clear."

"Sure."

It wasn't just me and Derek going out. Tori, Simon and Johnny joined us. Seemed like we were all stressed. It was windy and cold. I held onto Derek's hand as we walked. No one said anything, just walked and thought. I sat down on the grass with everyone, watching the clouds blow by.

"Chloe..."

I looked around. Sarah was standing by the cloest tree, looking, well, freaky. Her eyes were wide, her face pale. Her hair looked like it was blowing. I frowned at her.

"They're coming...I can feel her," she fell down. "Ahh. She's...here."

I shot up.

"Chloe?" Derek looked up at me. "What is it?"

"Margret..." I span around, looking for her. "She's here."

Then it all started.

The wind blew harder and harder. Thunder started. Rain poured down. The ground started to shake, cracking open. Dead animals and bodies started to rise up. And _I wasn't doing it._ Everyone was on their feet now. We stood in a circle, waiting for Queen Bitch the come.

"What do you think?" Margrets voice echoed back to me. "Who's more powerfull now?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**All I could think about today was updating my story. So enjoy. I hope I live up to standers. ;)**

**Thanks for all the review. Aparently you like it so I must be doing something right. :D  
**

**I recommend listening to Invaders Must Die By The Prodigy.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

Margret didn't look good. Not good at all. Her skin looked dry and cold. Her hair was limp, blowing around in the wind and rain. Her eyes were open wide, her pupils big. Her eyes stayed on me. I could barely see her through all the rain.

None of us moved. The only movement was Derek taking my hand. It seemed that Margret was alone. But I wasn't going to bet on that.

"Hello Chloe," Margret smiled-Well, it wasn't a smile, more of a twist of her lips. "Nice to see you again. Still raising the dead? Pfft. How yesterday is that..."

"I know what you've been doing," I shouted over the wind and rain. "But you need to listen to me. What your doing is hurting the ghosts. And making yourself ill. I can help yo-"

"Help me?" Margret screamed. "Why would _I _want _your _help? Your just jealous."

"O-of what?" I glared.

"This!"

Margret threw her hands in the air. Behind her, Sarah started screaming. More and more ghost's apeared. Screaming just like Sarah was. Margret laughed. The ghosts flew into the air, then shot down into the ground. I heard Tori yelp. I glanced behind me. Johnny had pulled Tori away from falling into the earth.

The ground below spilt open with a loud bang that left my ears ringing. Derek started to pull me back against him, but flew backwards into the air. Margret was pointing her boney little finger at him.

"This is between me and Chloe!" She screamed.

I looked down. Bodies were climbing out the ground. I stepped backwards and fell flat on my tush. I looked up at Margret. She was grinning evily. Tori shot her hand out. An energy ball shot out and at Margret. The ball was blocked by a body.

"Kill them!" Margret screamed.

The bodies started towards Simon, Johnny, Tori and Derek. I closed my eyes and tried to push them back. Push the spirits back into the afterlife. I felt a stab in my chest. I cried out and fell to my knees.

"Chloe!" Derek shouted then grunted.

I opened my eyes, tears shining. Margret held out her hands to me. Damn it. Her ''new powers.'' Fine. Two could play at this game. I ran forward and using my full weight, I managed to knock her down. I closed my eyes. I picture the bodie and spirits.

"Stop stop stop!" I shouted at them

Margret shoved me off her. "NO!"

I grabbed Magrets leg, making her fall, face first, to the floor. I started to send the spirits back. One by one.

* * *

**Tori's POV.**

There was sick and there was _sick. _And Margret looked _sick._ It looked like she hadn't showered in weeks. Smelt like it too. I watched her walk out from the trees, staring at Chloe only. Beside me, Johnny tensed but didn't move. **  
**

"Hello Chloe," Margret creepily smiled. "Nice to see you again. Still raising the dead? Pfft. How yesterday is that..."

"I know what you've been doing," Chloe shouted over the wind and rain. "But you need to listen to me. What your doing is hurting the ghosts. And making yourself ill. I can help yo-"

"Help me?" Margret screamed. "Why would _I _want _your _help? Your just jealous."

"O-of what?" I glared.

"This!"

Margret threw her hands in the air. Then started laughing. What. A. Bitch. The ground below me started to shake. I looked down and glared. Damn ghosts. I yelped when it started to crack open. Johnny reached out and pulled me to him. I breath a sigh into his chest. Man. I need to watch where I was standing more.

A bigger crack spilt into the ground, with an ear splitting sound. I shook my head. Derek went for Chloe but flew into the air, nearly knocking Simon over. Margret was pointing her finger at him.

"This is between me and Chloe!" She shouted. Turn the volume down a bit?

That's when it got gross.

Bodies started climbing out the ground. Yuck. I backed up. I sent an energy ball flying Margets way, only for it to be hit by a bloodiy body.

"Kill them!" Margret screamed at the bodies.

Oh crap. The bodies started making their way towards us. In the distance I saw Chloe run at Margret. Stupid girl. I cast a binding spell on one body and it worked. I heard Derek call for Chloe. When I looked over at him, a body bit him. That might leave a mark. I kicked another dead thing in it's dead's ribs. It fell down, but crawled back towards me.

I looked up through the rain. Chloe was lying on the floor, holding Margrets leg. Slowly...the bodies stopped. I nudged the dead icky thing back into the ground. I smiled happily then flew into the ground. I cried out. Something _very _painfull just stabbed my arm.

* * *

**Johnny's POV.**

Tori flew into the ground, screaming. I glared up at the man. He was hard to see in the rain but I knew who it was. Russel. It could only be him. Tori looked up, shooting evils at him. If looks could kill...This guy would be stone cold dead. I charged at him. I knocked him down with one arm. He flew back up. And I mean flew. He _flew _into the air. He didn't speak, just grinned. I balled my hands into fists.

Tori jumped up beside me, sending a spell out to knock him down. He shot down, the spell just missing him. I locked eyes with Tori. Russle needed to be ended. We charged at him together.

Both our hands hit Russel right in the chest. With my extra wolf powers and Tori's witchy spells, we sent him flying backwards. He screamed, landing flat on his back. I felt like doing an evil laugh. I picked him up by this neck and shook his. Hard. I heard a snap then froze. Tori nodded. I dropped him on the floor.

Tori came over to me, her face soft. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

I raced back towards Chloe. I knew Johnny would keep Tori safe. And I told Simon to run to get dad.

Chloe was lying on the ground. Her head bleeding. Margret was walking back to wards her.

"I wouldn't be beaten by a child," Margret cried. "_I won't!_"

Chloe sat up, her eyes wide. She kicked her leg out, hitting Margret in the shins. Chloe got to her feet, kicking Margret again but in the hip this time. I jogged beside Chloe and smiled at her.

"What some help?" I asked casually.

"Oh, sure," Chloe punched Margret in the face. "Beating up old ladies is always a team sport."

I laughed, grabbing Margret by the neck. She hung in the air. Chloe closed her eyes.

"No summoning ghosts," Chloe said quietly. "We both know I can take over."

I shook Marget and tutted. I throw her indeed a tree where she fell limp. Chloe breathed and fell against me. A bruise was forming around her neck. I growled making Chloe jump.

"Are you okay?" I asked before she could.

"Y-yes," she rested her head against me. "Peachy keen."

I heard Tori shout behind me. I looked back and saw her hit Russel with a spell, right in the heart. She walked over to Johnny, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. I fake gagged and looked at Chloe.

"Now there a sight I don't want to see."

* * *

**Yes Yes...Review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So, sad to say, the story will be coming to an end soon. I've done quite a bit on this story.**

**And I'm afraid if I keep going, it will get _boring _and drag on. So you have been warned. xD**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I jumped when a bag dropped down on the table. I glanced up. Tori, standing with her hands on her hips, was glaring down at me. _Now_ what had I done? Still glaring at me, she sat down across me from the lunch table. She pointed to my face.

"What is up with that?" She demanded.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"That-" she poked my cheek. "-frown. You should be smiling! Margret and Russel are gone! And Liz and Eric are safe from turning into coocoo clocks."

I glared. "Not funny. Sarah is not crazy."

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes. "Everything is good. Heck, our powers are all back to normal. Even Daniels."

"I know," I sighed. "I guess...I'm just waiting for the over shoe to drop."

"She isn't still moody is she?" Johnny sat beside Tori. "Disliking this moody Chloe thing you have going on."

"Whatever," I glared at both of them.

"Chloe look," Tori smiled. "When we got rid of the creepy stalker and _then _Margret and Russel showing up, well, Margret and Russel _were_ the other shoe dropping. No more shoes left. Everything is fine."

"Okay," I smiled slightly. "Okay. I'm gonna head to Science. And if you ever call me moody again, I will bite you."

"Ooh snap," Johnny snapped his fingers.

"That was meant for you."

"Yikes."

I shook my head, leaving them alone. Peter and Megan had left this morning. Going back to their family. I was sad to see them go, but whatever made them happy, I was all for. I walked slowly down the hall way. Daniel was standing infront of the Science door. I smiled slightly.

"Hey."

"Hey," he looked away. "I'm leaving."

"What?" I froze.

"I only came to find you guys to find up what was up with my power," he shrugged. "I have them back and under control."

"B-but where will you go? Won't you be alone?" I asked.

"I'm always alone," Daniel smiled slightly. "It's how it's always been. For me anyway."

"I-It doesn't have to be," I said quietly. "You could stay with us. All of us."

Dnaiel seemed to be thinking it through. I'll admit, Daniel and I weren't close, but he was a friend to me. And the thought of him being alone, I didn't like. But I understood why. He didn't want to risk hurting anyone. So by moving from place to place, his was saving other people and himself the guilt.

"No," Daniel said at last. "It's sweet of you, but no."

I hugged him, taken both of us by surprise. When I let go, his smiled at me.

"Tell the others I said goodbye."

I nodded. Daniel walked away. And like that, another person was gone out my life. I was feeling strangley alone. I sighed then shoved open the Science door.

* * *

"Your not alone."

I jumped. Sarah was sitting beside me. I was sat outside, enjoying the sun. I hugged my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them. Derek knew I was off, but he didn't push when I said I wanted to be alone.

"How did you know how I was feeling?" I frowned.

"I'm magical," Sarah giggled. "But your not alone. You have your friends and family."

"Not all of them," I sighed. "N-not anymore. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I liked us all alive and together."

"I'm sure they did too," Sarah stared off. "Talk to your friends. Let them be there for you."

"T-thanks Sarah."

"It's time for me to go," Sarah said, unblinking. "I must leave."

And like that, she blew away like the wind. I stared after her then shook my head. Where ever she went, I hope she was happy...and sane. Sane woild be nice. I decided to take her advice and find Derek. He was in his room, reading. He looked surprised to see me.

And like that, I blurted out my heart to him. How I wish everyone would stay and no one would leave. How I wanted to see my dad again. I wanted Liz alive. But I knew these things wouldn't happen. Derek, being the loving man that I love, hugged me tight.

"Chloe," he kissed my head. "I can't promise that people won't leave. But I won't leave you."

"N-not even when the ghosts won't stop b-bugging me?" I laughed.

"Even then," Derek chuckled. "I wish you'd've told me sooner."

"I'm sorry," I pulled back. "I guess..I don't know. After _all _we've been through, I've give up on having a normal life."

"Never give up on that," Derek kissed me lightly. "Never."

* * *

Derek and I walked hand in hand out the cinema's. As part as my 'normal' life, Derek took me to see a movie. I clung to his arm as we walked out. It was soooo cold. Derek wrapped his arms around me, smiling slightly.

"I-i-it's s-so c-c-cold." My teeth chattered.

"Not to me," Derek grinned.

"S-s-s-shhhh."

Derek picked me up in his arms, then put me on his back and started jogging. The cold air hit my face. I burried my face in his shoulder. Derek ran faster. His body became warmer, making mine warmer. He didn't stop running untill we were on a field. There was no one around. Derek set me down on the floor. He lay beside me and cuddled into him.

"Warmer?" Derek smiled down at me.

"Maybe."

"That's a yes."

"I could be warmer."

"Oh?" Derek dipped his head to mine. "Could you?"

I grabbed his shirt, pulling his mouth to mine. His hands ran up my sides, under my shirt. I pulled him on top of me. The kiss got deeper and slower. I ran one hand in his hair, the other down his back, digging in. Clothes came off then it certainly did get hotter.

* * *

**Wit Woo. ;) REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Your reviews make my day so keep them coming. :D**

**This will be my last chapter. I don't know what else I can add...So enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

"Chloe," Derek laughs. "Come on. Get up."

I groan and roll onto my back. Derek's jacket is the only thing covering my body. I curl into a ball, closing my eyes again.

"5 m-more minutes," I mumble.

"Come on," Derek laughs again. "Time to head home. Or they'll worry."

I open one eye. Derek is only wearing his pants. No shirt. I smile slight, opening my other eye. We fell alseep in each other's arms. I wanted to stay asleep, and would have done if Derek hadn't picked me up and dressed me. I giggled mostly. We walked home, hand in hand. My earlier emptiness feeling had gone. Derek filled everything. When we get home everyone is up and doesn't ask where we had been. I blush slightly when Tori winks at me. Derek kisses my head then goes for a shower.

"Late night?" Tori looked up from her magazine, then back down.

"Maybe."

"Hot night?"

"W-well," I sat in the chair. "No, I mean it was chillie and-"

"Your a bad liar," Tori laughed, setting down her magazine.

"Mhmm," I rolled my eyes. "You and Johnny getting hot?"

"No," Tori said normally. "I'm making him wait."

"Good for you."

"Yes it is," Tor sighed. "I've got homework."

She blew me a kiss then wondered off into her room. Johnny smiled, watching her go. When he saw me watching him, he blushed slightly. I pointed my finger at him and laughed.

"Your falling for her, aren't you?" I asked.

"Don't say anything," Johnny smiled softly.

"Not a word," I promised.

"I think I am falling for her," Johnny slid into the seat Tori was just in. "I just..."

"Love her?" I smiled. "I wouldn't tell her yet. She might freak out."

"Probably," he sighed. "So I heard Mr. Controling Spirits left."

"D-daniel?" I sighed. "Yes. I kinda wish he stayed. He just seems so...lonely."

"Maybe he's a loner." Johnny shrugged. "Either way, he wants it that way."

"T-true," I sigh still.

* * *

"Well?" Simon grinned. He was holding up his art book. His drawing was of all of us but the way he drew it...made us look special but not that we had powers. It made us look like we were dangerous and firce. It was shaded in and looked amazing.

"Wow." I shake my head. "Just wow. How long have you been working on that?"

"Just a few days," Simon grins wider. "Like it?"

"No. I _love_ it." I smiled up at him. "It's truely amazing."

"I don't know about that," Simon blushed. "I mean, I wanted us to look special, you know? But not by our powers."

"You got that dead on."

Simon bowed then slipped the book back into his bag. We were walking into school. He linked his arm through mine, shooting a smile at Tori as she glares at Simon.

"Well sis?" Simon grins. "Like it?"

"I've seen better," Tori shrugs.

"Harsh," Simon said.

"The truth normally is."

"Tell yourself that," Simon smiled at her brightly which she ignored.

We all spereated into our classes. It was weird. Tori and Simon were like real brother and sister. Everyone was like family. Everything seemed so normal...And I was willing to accept it. Take it as it is. As it was. And I was liking it. I kissed the back of Derek's hand.

"Feels normal," I muttered. "Dare I say it? This-everything, is gonna be okay..."

"Yeah?" Derek grinned. "Why's that?"

"Because...we're all okay. And I have you."

"Forever?"

"Well," I blinked, looking up into his eyes. "I-I was hoping forever...With you...I mean, nothing set in stone, but I was thinking-" My cheeks flushed.

"Hmm," Derek opened the class room door. "Good. Because one day, I'm asking you to marry me."

* * *

**That's it! Last chapter...For ever. I hope it has been a good story ! Review on my last, short chapter please. And tell me if you liked my story!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I have got many reviews asking for a sequel. **

**And I wasn't going to do one, but I think I will now. You all convinced me. (:**

**I'll set the story for when they've all left school. I'll start it soon. I'll come back on here and tell you the name of it.**

**The story will only be short though but with the same people.  
**


End file.
